


Lightning Strikes the Heart

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: Chris runs late to work and finds much more than he bargained for when he gets there, or Darren and Chris’ first meeting and first date. This was prompted forever ago by tumblr'sstopandimaginelove,who wanted Chris and Darren’s first date, aka the Sutton Foster concert “man date,” as referencedhere.





	1. This is How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in October 2010. Written for Fandom Trumps Hate. So sorry it’s late but I’m proud to have been part of this cause. Work and chapter titles taken from Colbie Caillat's ["Brighter than the Sun."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOMVsEk9EhU)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the songs mentioned, nor do I own the rights to Glee, its characters, or to any real people mentioned. I do not claim the relationships mentioned herein to be the truth. It is simply a fictional account inspired by real-life events.

Chris rushes out of his car quickly, running late for the day already. It was an uneventful Tuesday morning but he overslept, which he never does. He curses himself for staying up until the early morning hours writing a story he had been working on since he was a kid. His agent had told him that there was a chance he could have a book deal soon so lately he’s thrown all the energy he had left at the end of the day into writing.

When he got home from the set late last night and sat down at his laptop, paragraphs and paragraphs had flown from his fingertips until he caught sight of the clock at four in the morning. He had to get back to work in three hours so he closed his computer and decided to nap on the couch. He was only going to sleep for two hours and then wake up to shower, eat breakfast, and head out. Ryan had told him a few days ago that he would soon be filming scenes with the new guy who would play his potential love interest, prep school student Blaine. He gave a cursory glance to the call sheet last night so he could show up promptly the next day and introduce himself briefly before they had to work together. He also kind of wanted to size him up and see how they got along. Even if the guy was playing a small role and probably wouldn’t be on the show often, he wanted to at least make sure that he could tolerate him. If not, then Chris would have to grin and bear it for the duration of this storyline, wherever it was going. 

But with the hustle and bustle of the morning and his lack of sleep, he couldn’t remember what the name was on the call sheet and he was late anyway, so introductions would have to be cut short. He doesn’t usually care what people think of him although he still wants to make a good first impression. This is certainly not the best way to do that, but he’ll just have to deal with whatever happens as it comes, especially since they’re filming on location today.

They were going to a local high school to shoot the scene where Blaine Anderson, Kurt’s new acquaintance and crush, would be confronting the bully Karofsky, who had forced him into a kiss in a prior scene in the script. It would be a rough filming day, much like yesterday, when they had tackled the aforementioned scene. Chris needed a break after that and was silently thankful that the aftermath of that scene was scheduled for the next day. Still, he’s not emotionally prepared and isn’t even fully awake as he hurries to find the van that will take him, the director, some of the crew and his fellow actors to the location shoot. He spots it across the parking lot and then runs over to it. The first person he finds is Max, the actor who plays Karofsky, standing patiently near the vehicle. He gives him a quick wave hello and looks around anxiously, wondering where his other scene partner is. Before he can ask anyone about him, Brad, the director of the episode, appears next to him and shakes his hand.

“Hey, Chris, great to see you again! Glad you could make it.” He chuckles, annoyance evident in his tight smile.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Chris apologizes. “Are we ready to head out or--?”

“Yeah, but I’d like you to meet your other costar first since you guys will be working together all day. Just really quickly, since we’re already behind schedule.” He looks over Chris’ shoulder to the open door of the van and calls the man’s name. “Darren?”

Chris spins to face the man, who grins brightly as he bounces out of the van. Chris’ eyes widen as he suddenly remembers the name from the sheet, Darren Criss. He’s the guy who plays Harry Potter in the YouTube musical that spread like wildfire all over the Internet. Chris had spent hours watching it over and over again in front of his computer in Clovis, practically a lifetime ago. He memorized all the words and really loved how funny the story was. He also grew fond of Darren, whose charisma shone through on the small screen. He had to admit that the guy wasn’t bad to look at and he had even harbored a small crush on him. He eagerly watched the sequel this past summer, convincing Jenna, Ashley, and Amber to watch it along with the first one. They snacked and drank wine during it, clearly disinterested but amused by Chris’ enthusiasm for it. Chris was just happy to have friends who would humor him. Other than offhandedly hoping that maybe there would be a third part to the musical series, he hadn’t thought much about it since then.

But, now, Darren Criss is standing before him, a slight man close to his own height, with dark, curly hair that’s a little shorter than Chris remembers, and stunning golden eyes that Chris can’t look away from. He’s even more beautiful in person as Chris forces himself to glance down and check him out. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt with Buzz Lightyear on it, next to the words “I Do My Own Stunts!” in large capital letters. Chris notices the way it clings to Darren’s frame, along with tight blue jeans that hug his thighs. Chris gulps and thinks about how totally screwed he is since his crush might be returning full-force. How is he going to work with this guy?

Darren clears his throat, breaking Chris from his thoughts. Chris finds that Darren is holding out his hand in greeting. 

“Hey, man, nice to meet you,” Darren offers. “I’m Darren, obviously. Darren Criss. Looks like we’re riding together.”

Chris tentatively reaches out and takes it. Darren’s hand is a bit rough but so warm when he confidently shakes Chris’ own. That damn grin swallows up his face so adorably as Chris looks up at him. Chris can’t wait to coax that smile out of him again. He also never wants to let go of his hand because it’s probably the closest he’ll ever get to him offscreen.

He swallows his feelings down, however, and does let go while he finally answers Darren. “Yeah, looks like. Nice to meet you too. I’m Chris. Chris Colfer. I, um, I’ve actually heard of you before. I’ve seen _A Very Potter Musical_ and I love it.”

“Oh yeah?” Darren wonders, raising his dark, thick eyebrows comically.

Chris nods. “Oh my God, I was so excited that you guys made a sequel! It was, dare I say, totally awesome!”

Chris internally cringes at the quote and worries that he’s embarrassing himself in front of his teenage crush, whom he now has to work with for who knows how long. But his fears are unfounded as Darren laughs out loud, a pleasant sound that Chris hopes to hear again.

“Well, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! That’s pretty rad that you looked me up,” Darren replies politely.

“No, really. Where have you been hiding since the second one? In a cupboard under some stairs?” Chris teases, hoping Darren doesn’t chastise him for paraphrasing one of the show’s famous lines.

Darren looks him straight in the eye, his mouth falling open in surprise for a few moments before he responds. “I’m officially impressed. No one I’ve worked with has ever asked me about it.”

“I told you I--I love it.”

Chris holds his gaze and swears that there’s a faint blush on Darren’s cheeks.

Darren steps closers, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Darren returns. “I’m extremely flattered and I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Clearly this man has no sense of personal space and Chris doesn’t mind at all. Yeah, he’s totally screwed.

Thankfully, Brad interrupts them with a reminder that they need to get going. “I’m glad you two have met but, um, wardrobe’s already on location and Max is in the car. We gotta get moving, guys.”

“Right,” Darren chimes.

“Right,” Chris echoes, his eyes still locked on Darren’s. “Let’s go.”

Darren’s eyes darken for a second before he moves back, the moment broken as he allows Chris to pass by him. “After you, good sir.”

“Thank you.” 

Chris blinks back, his heart flip flopping in his chest. He climbs into the van after that with the hope that Darren’s character will stick around for a long time. If so, Chris has a feeling that this is only the beginning of something very special.

He can barely contain himself, seated next to Darren during the ride from the studio, while Max is in the seat behind them and Brad is the passenger seat in front of them. Darren is so close that the outside of their thighs touch. Chris knows he could move over a little to make the situation less awkward but he really doesn’t want to. Besides, Darren isn’t exactly complaining. In fact, Darren seems oblivious, shaking his leg and tapping his foot to “Bad Romance” faintly playing on the radio.

Darren looks over and flashes him a smile. Chris resists the urge to glance away, even if he can feel his face heating up.

“So, where are you from?” Darren asks out of nowhere.

Chris shrugs and figures he might as well answer, given that they’re trapped in this van together.

“A small podunk town near Fresno where everyone owns pickup trucks and the cows outnumber the people. I think they’re going to take over actually. The cows, I mean.”

“Oh, so they’re plotting their revenge?”

“Yeah, for all the cow tipping.” Chris laughs. “They’re finally going to fight back.”

“I guess you could say it’ll be World War Moo.”

Max guffaws behind them and exclaims, “Oh my fucking God. That was brilliant.”

“Ridiculous but brilliant,” Chris adds. “Is this what we have to look forward to all day?”

“Maybe. I make no promises that they’ll all be gems like that. But I’ll do my best, guys,” Darren answers, turning his head briefly to address Max. But then he looks at Chris again.

“It’s too bad that you set the bar so high,” Chris comments. “I’m expecting gold from here on out.”

“Guess I’m screwed then. Damn it.” Darren curses and then lays a hand on Chris’ knee. “But for you, Chris, I’ll attempt to deliver the best.”

Chris stares down at the touch, all possible retorts disappearing from his brain as he grapples for words. Somehow he calms his racing heart enough to reply dryly, “Oh, my hero. I don’t think I could survive without your jokes.”

Darren pats Chris’ knee. “It’s a good thing there are more where that came from, then.” 

Chris’ eyes dart back up to Darren, who’s smirking at him. Chris stiffens at the touch, unsure of how to react. He can’t tell what Darren’s intentions are. Is he testing Chris’ boundaries? Is he practicing for the role? Is he trying to make Chris uncomfortable?

The van jolts to a stop in the middle of traffic and Chris stammers.

“I, um, I--”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, man,” Darren apologizes, returning his hand to his own lap. “I’ll just keep my hands to myself. I can be a bit touchy feely. Let me know if it’s too much. Or I’m too much. I’m usually too much.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chris assures him, although he’s fairly certain that his face reddens at the statement and he can barely look Darren in the eye. “You’re fine.”

“Cool,” Darren tells him and leans in closer. “I know it’s not the same but I figured it’s good practice for holding your hand tomorrow.”

Chris gulps, realizing that tomorrow he’ll have to play the lovestruck teenager meeting Blaine on the stairs at Dalton. Then he’ll be running down a hallway holding Blaine’s hand. If his feelings for Darren fly to the surface then, at least it’ll help with the scenes and be one of his easier days at work.

“Right. We’re going to Pasadena, for Dalton?” Chris questions, to distract himself as the van lurches forward again.

“Fucking finally,” he hears the driver mutter exasperatedly.

“Yup,” Darren confirms, his breath hot on Chris’ cheek as he pops the last syllable. “Seems like you’ll be stuck with me again.”

“Oh, joy.” Chris rolls his eyes teasingly, his smile revealing his true feelings. “What a great day that’ll be.”

“With you, it just might be,” Darren returns earnestly without missing a beat.

Chris’ stomach somersaults but he doesn’t let that stop him from saying, “I see you’re slipping into character already, charming prep school boy.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I actually did go to prep school so this falls in line quite well for me. You can take the boy out of prep school but you can’t take the prep school out of the boy. Or man, I guess.”

“Oh, really? That should be on the brochure for every private all boys’ school,” Chris counters. “I’m sure enrollment would skyrocket.”

Darren’s hand covers Chris’ own, which rests awkwardly against Chris’ hip.

“Forget my terrible slogan. That would only happen if guys like you attended.” Darren pulls back enough to wink at Chris.

Chris’ eyebrows draw together in confusion, wondering if Darren is trying method acting already. He certainly can’t be flirting because he’s pretty sure that Darren Criss is straight. And if he’s not, there’s no way he’d be flirting with someone like Chris.

At least Chris doesn’t have to think of any way to respond to that comment, because the van turns into the school parking lot and finds a space near the wardrobe trailer. 

“I, uh, I’ll see you out there,” Chris curtly answers, jumping out of the van.

Darren follows him. “Right. I should get into hair and makeup. Actually, I’ll probably run into you there anyway.”

“Hey, Darren?” Chris asks as he stands there, vaguely registering Max watching the exchange behind Darren.

“Yeah?”

“Break a leg.”

“Thanks, man.” Darren taps him on the shoulder.

“Oh, and um, sorry about being late,” Chris offers. “That’s not usually like me.”

“No worries.” Darren’s hand still lingers and then drags down his bicep before falling away. “It’s happened to me more times than I could count.”

Chris aches to reach out and grab Darren’s hand just to keep contact but he doesn’t. Instead, he says, “Alright. Let’s get going then.”

Chris notices Max’s grin before the other man heads toward the trailer set up for hair and makeup, to the right of the wardrobe trailer.

“I think Max got a head start on us,” Chris remarks.

“Whatever. We’re all late anyway. Who knows when we’ll get out of here?” Darren shrugs. “Want to walk over with me? It’ll help if I have a familiar face with me when I introduce myself.”

Chris likes him even more, glad that Darren is taking the time to get to know the crew despite his limited run. He seems a lot more friendly than some of the other people that Chris has worked with in the past year, and much more outgoing than Chris himself, who limits his interactions with most of the crew. They’re all nice people but Chris still feels a bit awkward around them. As a result, he’s not sure how helpful he’ll be in Darren’s endeavor, but he’ll take the opportunity to spend more time with him. So Chris accepts Darren’s suggestion. 

“Sure. Why not?” Chris replies. 

“Great. Thanks for taking the time,” Darren answers cheerfully as they both walk toward the hair and makeup trailer. “I know I’m just the newbie and all.”

“It’s not a problem. Seriously,” Chris insists. “I really don’t mind.”

“Cool.”

They’re both quiet for a minute, falling into step together, until Chris speaks up and deadpans, “Hey, can you tell me if they’re still accepting applications for Pigfarts? My letter from Hogwarts hasn’t come yet, so I’m thinking of applying to my second choice.”

Darren chuckles. “That’s a shame. I thought for sure Hogwarts would’ve let you in. Maybe your letter got lost in the mail.”

“Maybe, but in the meantime, I’m still curious about Pigfarts,” Chris continues.

“Well, it’s on Mars, so I doubt you’d find reliable transportation to campus,” Darren banters back.

“Oh, man. Guess I better stick with my day job. Seems wizarding school wasn’t meant to be.”

“Shit, I feel the same way. I’m still waiting on my letter too. Maybe we’re both less magical than we thought.”

As the sun shines down on the brisk October morning, Chris gets a lovely view of Darren’s profile, including the cut of his jaw and the slight bump halfway down his nose. He can’t believe that he gets to share space with, let alone talk to, such a beautiful person, whom he’d never imagined he’d meet. Perhaps there is some magic in the world that allowed all this to happen.

They approach the trailer, where there are teenage extras crowding the far end and whispering to each other, while various lighting and camera crew run around frantically, carrying their equipment. Darren and Chris stop at the steps leading up to the door. But before either of them enter, Chris comes up with a snappy remark.

“I don’t know. We are being transformed into high schoolers and getting paid for it. That’s pretty magical.”

“You are absolutely right. We might not be muggles after all.” Darren leans in toward him conspiratorially and whispers in his ear, “Don’t tell anyone.”

Chris’ stomach flutters but he contains it enough to answer, “I’ll keep the secret, I promise.”

“Great. Quick, we should get to work before our cover is blown.”

“Exactly.” 

Chris stands there awkwardly for a second. 

Then Darren raises his eyebrows and gestures with a head nod toward the trailer door. 

“Right. I’ll go in first, I guess,” Chris continues.

Darren shakes his head but offers him a grin as he allows Chris to pass in front of him. Then Chris walks up the steps, internally cursing his clumsiness as he stumbles on the top one. 

Darren is behind him, concern evident in his voice. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assures, opening the door. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want my costar to get hurt on the job.”

“We all trip and stumble sometimes. You even wrote a song about it.” Chris winces at the reference.

Darren takes it in stride though and concedes, “Huh, that’s true.”

“Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been injured on set,” Chris remarks offhandedly.

He sighs in relief that Darren hasn’t expressed any annoyance at him for citing his work and instead carries on the conversation. It seems to flow so effortlessly and if that’s how it is between them personally, maybe this day won’t be so bad.

“Oh no!” Darren interjects, bringing Chris back to reality. “I’m not gonna lie. I kinda want to hear that story.”

But before Chris can answer or wonder why Darren would even ask, they walk into the trailer. Realizing that they’re in a time crunch, Chris lets it go for now and introduces Darren to the two makeup artists and the hairstylist that they’re working with today.

Darren flashes a smile and a wave to each of them, Melissa and Jen, the makeup artists, and Monte, the hairstylist that they’ll be working with today. Then he shakes the hand of each one and thanks them, careful to mention that he’ll try to remember each of their names. Darren bows to Monte and says, “Bless you. What a tough job I’ll be giving you today.”

“Please,” Monte scoffs. “I’m nothing if not professional. Though I will have to start with you before Chris.”

“No objections, man. I don’t mind. Let’s get this show on the road,” Darren declares and sits in the chair in front of the hairstylist’s station.

Chris stares for a moment, still in disbelief that this is his life. But then he shakes his head and takes a seat in the makeup chair, letting Jen work her magic. Once she’s done, Monte is still taming Darren’s curls. Chris takes the opportunity to pull out his phone and play Angry Birds.

“Told you that you had your work cut out for you,” Darren remarks with a chuckle to Monte. 

Chris looks in the mirror in front of him and Darren catches his eye. 

“Hey, you got anything interesting there?”

“Trying to beat my high score on this stupid game,” Chris returns.

“Let me guess, Angry Birds?” Monte raises an eyebrow at him as he cards through Darren’s hair. 

“How did you know?” Chris asks.

“You’ve only been playing it since you bought that phone last year,” Monte reminds him. “The world has moved on to Candy Crush, babe.”

“Yeah, _babe,”_ Darren says and smirks at Chris. “Get with the program.”

Chris shivers and hopes that Darren doesn’t notice. Instead, he covers it by firing back, “Do you even have a smartphone, Mr. Internet Star?”

“I, um--” Darren stammers. “I’ll have you know that I--”

“Am done with your hair, sir,” Monte finishes. “If you two could switch places, that’d be great.”

Chris preens, pleased that he caused the one and only Darren Criss to lose his words. He secretly hopes that catching him off guard means something but it probably doesn’t.

“Gotcha,” Darren replies to Monte and stands up.

Chris stands as well and is about to move past Darren when Darren blocks his way, leaving barely an inch of space between them.

“I’ll have you know that I do, in fact, own a smartphone, Mr. Big TV Star,” Darren counters, fixing him with those piercing hazel eyes.

Chris can barely breathe, frozen in his spot. “O--okay. I stand corrected.”

Darren raises his eyebrows and chuckles. “Literally.”

“Um, if you’ll excuse me,” Chris reminds him, eager to get out of Darren’s space so he can get prepared for work. 

Maybe this day won’t be so great. Maybe it’ll be torture, working beside this charming, confusing man who he’ll never touch in any real life context. In any case, he’ll soon find that out for himself.

Chris scoots by Darren with this in mind, Darren seemingly unaware of Chris’ plight. Darren simply laughs louder as he places himself in the makeup chair.

While Monte combs and sprays Chris’ hair, Melissa powders Darren’s face. 

Between applications, Darren looks at Chris through the mirror. “Well, I think it’s going to be a lot of fun working with you, Chris.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Chris tries to keep a straight face but Darren grins so wide that Chris can’t help grinning back.

“You know you have to keep your face still, Darren,” Melissa cuts in. 

“I know. Sorry,” Darren replies, grinning for a few more beats until his face stills and Melissa works on him a bit more.

Chris notices Monte rolling his eyes but grinning as well. 

“Oh, Lord,” Monte exclaims as he continues spraying and combing Chris’ hair into place.

“What?” Chris asks him.

“Nothing. I’ve seen a lot things between all you youngin’s. That’s all. I’m keeping my mouth shut. Just be careful, okay?” He whispers in Chris’ ear.

Chris nods and gulps, wondering what Monte means.

“Hey, why can’t I be in on this conversation?” Darren chimes. “Are you two gossiping about me?”

“Yes,” Monte says quickly. “There’s no shortage of that around here. Better get used to it if you’re sticking around.”

“Huh. Thanks for the info, I guess. I don’t know if I am or not. It all depends. I just gotta go with whatever the head honchos tell me. For now, I’m enjoying the ride,” Darren answers in between brush strokes to his cheeks.

“Don’t enjoy it too much,” Monte tells him, glancing at Darren and then back at Chris.

“Um, okay,” Darren replies, squinting his eyes in confusion.

“Darren!” Melissa chastises as she's finishing up.

“Sorry. I promise I’m not usually this difficult to work with.”

“That remains to be seen, Mr. Criss,” Melissa comments with a raise of her eyebrows.

“I’ll get back in your good graces by the end of the day, Melissa,” Darren vows, gazing at her as he had at Chris.

Chris’ stomach twists and he instantly wonders if Darren acts like this with everyone he meets. But before he can dwell on what that feeling means, both Melissa and Monte declare that they’re done with their tasks for now. Then they say that Chris and Darren can head off to wardrobe.

“Lead the way, Chris,” Darren suggests. “I don’t want to get lost out there.”

“Sure, although I think you’d manage just fine without me,” Chris replies flatly.

“Nope. I’m trusting you to guide me through this magical land. I am new here,” Darren answers as both he and Chris get up.

Darren pouts exaggeratedly and adds, “Pretty please.”

Chris can’t resist him and wishes he could kiss that stupid mouth. He shuts down this thought and hopes it’s not evident on his face.

“I guess so. We’re both going to the same place,” Chris admits with defeat and exits the trailer.

He hears Darren say goodbye to the hair and makeup people before Darren follows him down the steps and toward the wardrobe trailer.

Darren stops Chris a few feet away from their destination with a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey, did I say something wrong in there? Was I out of line?” Darren questions. “I don’t want to step on any toes.” 

Chris’ heart beats faster at the touch and he debates whether or not Darren can read his feelings already.

He settles on a safe response. “No, you’re fine. I just--Let’s get to wardrobe.”

“Sure. But if I make you uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form, let me know, alright? I want set things off on the right foot.”

Chris can’t stop the smile spreading across the face. “I’ll be okay if you stop with the foot metaphors. Do you have a fetish or something?”

Darren shrugs and smiles back. “A guy has to keep some secrets. That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Well, if you do, please don’t incorporate it into your character,” Chris shoots back without missing a beat. “Especially if we end up dating. On the show, I mean.”

Chris feels his face grow hot so he spins away from Darren and hurries up the steps into the wardrobe trailer. 

Darren rushes in behind him, barely catching the door before it closes on him. 

“Oh, yeah. Totally. Noted. No artistic liberties when it comes to foot fetishes,” Darren replies.

“What the hell kind of conversation did I just walk into?” Jessica, one of the costumers asks, looking at the other Jennifer next to her.

“Oh, hey, I’m Darren,” Darren offers, holding out his hand to Jessica. “You kinda had to be there to get it.”

Jess takes Darren’s hand and introduces herself with a quizzical expression. “Okay. So, um, you’re Blaine?”

“Yeah. Pleased to meet you,” Darren answers with a firm shake before moving over to Jennifer. “And you as well.”

He takes her hand gingerly and she blushes.

“You, um, you too, Darren.”

Chris wants to roll his eyes at her reaction but he knows that would be a bit hypocritical. Instead, he looks down at his wrist as if he’s wearing a watch and says, “Oh, look at that. We’re already late. Can we get this going?”

Jennifer clears her throats and drops Darren’s hand. “Well, you’re both fitted for everything so yeah. Just let us know if you have any problems. I’ll take you, Chris.”

“Oh, you don’t want to dress Blaine here?” Chris teases. “I thought Kurt was the one with the crush.”

“Hush, or I’ll give you tighter pants,” Jennifer remarks, leading him past Darren and over to the rack where Kurt’s clothes are.

“Well played,” Chris returns, glancing over his shoulder as Darren consults with Jess.

Jennifer rifles through the shirts and hands him a plain white tank top.

“Trying to sneak a peek?” Jennifer whispers to him.

“What? No, of course not. That would be unprofessional,” Chris claims. 

“Wouldn’t blame you. He’s some eye candy.”

“Jennifer, can we--Can we get going?” He quickly takes his own shirt off and puts on the shirt she gave him.

Her eyes widen as she gives him the socks and the skinny black pants he’s wearing for the scene. “Oh, oh I see. You--” She tilts her head in Darren’s direction and mouths, “You like him?”

Chris goes pale and moves behind her to change out of his own pants. Then he puts the socks on and shimmies into the pants. “No comment.”

She grins mischievously. “You totally do.”

Chris raises an eyebrow at her. “Can you give me the rest of my clothes? Kurt’s clothes.”

“I have this fabulous jacket and these boots for you. The prop team will hand you the bag on set. But yeah.” She takes the jacket off the rack and helps him into it.

As Jennifer walks around to the front of Chris’ body and drapes a scarf around his neck, Chris peeks over at Darren getting outfitted with Blaine’s blazer, his transformation nearly complete.

“Do you think he plays for your team?” Jennifer says low in his ear again.

“Don’t know. Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. You won’t know unless you ask. Maybe you’ve got a shot.”

“In what universe?” Chris scoffs.

“Hey, it could happen. Never say never. If he’s not, I might ask him out. Here, take these,” she adds, handing him one shoe and then the other before she grabs Chris’ clothes. “Thanks. I’ll think about it,” Chris replies as she walks by him. After that, he slips off his own shoes before carefully bending down to get into Kurt’s shoes. He’s still squatting and when he looks up, he finds Darren at his eye level, also getting into his character’s shoes.

“Think about what?” Darren wonders, disarming him with that grin.

“Oh, um, finishing this scene on time,” Chris covers. “I hope I can eat at a decent hour tonight given how we’re starting late.”

“Guess that depends on how the day goes. I’m sure some place will be open,” Darren says casually.

“Maybe.” Chris shrugs. “If not, I’ve got some leftover Chinese waiting at home for me.”

“Hey, that’s still not bad,” Darren concedes. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, they’re probably waiting for us.”

“True. Let me help you up?” Darren offers, holding out his right hand. 

Chris eyes him dubiously but takes it. As they both get to their feet, Jennifer coughs and mumbles, “Just do it.”

Chris drops Darren’s hand and turns his head toward her. “Point taken, Jennifer. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smirks and then addresses both Chris and Darren. “See you later, guys.”

“Thanks, Jess and you too. Jennifer, right?” Darren asks, tilting his head in Jennifer’s direction.

“Yeah. Good luck out there, Darren. You too, Chris.” She laughs.

“I appreciate it, Jennifer,” Chris says with a slight edge to his voice. “Let’s go, Darren. Or should I say Blaine?”

“Meh, I’m not that Method,” Darren informs him, his fingers brushing against the small of Chris’ back as Chris walks in front of him.

Chris heads down the steps, thinking that he’s already addicted to his touch. Darren is right there behind him so instead of focusing on how close he is, Chris decides to keep the topic on work.

“Okay. I’ll save it for the set,” Chris comments, walking to where a monitor and one of the cameras are set up. “Which is where we are.”

“Right.” Darren offers a thumbs up, looking so much younger in his makeup and Blaine’s schoolboy uniform. He still seems to have that same laid back attitude that Chris is pretty sure is all Darren.

Chris’ eyes widen as he slips into Kurt’s mindset, knowing that this is the boy who supports him and gives him courage. It definitely fits. Kurt doesn’t need saving but he does need more support; he could find it in Blaine.

“You okay?” A voice calls out.

Chris shakes his head and blinks, realizing that Darren is talking to him. “Yeah, just getting ready for the scene.”

“Got it.” Darren nods. Then he straightens his back, instantly more prim and proper than he was just a moment ago. He must be following Chris’ lead and slipping into character as well.

Before Chris can dwell on the difference any further, the director approaches and tells them to take their places to start filming the scene. A prop person quickly hands Chris the bag he’s supposed to be holding.

“Okay. Action,” Brad calls.

Chris had memorized his lines as he does for every scene, but he stares at Darren and words escape him. He knows he should be walking up the stairs and his mouth should be moving but he’s frozen in his spot. 

Darren mouths, “Thanks.”

Chris squints at him and tilts his head in confusion. 

Darren mouths it again.

Chris takes a deep breath and suddenly remembers his line. “Thanks again for coming.”

Then they fall into step with each other and walk up the stairs according to the scene. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine assures him. “I, um, yeah. Don’t worry about it,” he repeats, stopping at the landing of the stairs.

“Cut!” Brad yells from somewhere below them. “Do you guys need to gather yourselves for a minute?”

“Sorry,” Darren apologizes. “I blanked for a sec. I’ll get it on the next take.”

“Okay,” Brad says. “Come back down and relax. I’ll excuse the first day jitters. We’ll try it again.”

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Darren whispers to Chris as they head back down the stairs. “I screw up sometimes but I was totally prepared for today, I swear.”

“So prepared that you knew my line. You saved me out there,” Chris reminds him.

Darren shrugs. “It’s a short scene. No big deal.”

“It is a big deal. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t mention it.” Darren smiles and Chris swears he’s blushing under the bright daylight filtering into the stairwell.

“Okay. Hold up a few minutes and we’ll start over again,” Brad informs them. 

The extras continue to mill about as Melissa powders Darren’s face and a production assistant adjusts the strap on Kurt’s bag, although it doesn’t really need adjusting.

“Maybe you’ll remember your own line this time.” Chris smirks at Darren.

“It’s a little difficult when I’ve got you next to me,” Darren comments and his face unmistakably flushes this time.

Chris can’t even process what that means when the cameras suddenly roll once more. Fortunately he gets himself together enough to walk up the stairs and say his line.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine replies casually. “Just let me do the talking.” 

Darren’s embarrassment and nervousness disappear under the confident guise of being Kurt’s mentor.

Then they stop on the landing of the stairs once again, where they meet Karofsky. 

The character greets them with an insult, delivering both lines with the perfect sneer.

Karofsky means to move past them, walking down the stairs as Blaine and Kurt take a few steps up. But Blaine confronts him, stopping him in his tracks with the knowledge that he tried to kiss Kurt and should face the truth. Kurt interjects, as per the script, waves of uneasiness flowing through him.

Karofsky takes a look around, a slight hint of panic on his face before he claims he has no idea what they’re talking about.

Blaine tries to be supportive and reassuring towards Kurt’s bully. A feeling of comfort washes over Kurt that maybe this harmful situation with Karofsky can finally end.

This gets snatched away when Karofsky gets in Blaine’s face and pushes him violently against the fence that serves as a wall. Blaine is so much tinier and vulnerable and suddenly this is a terrible idea, even if it is in public.

Kurt pushes Karofsky back in defense and frustration and tells him to stop. Karofsky runs off down the stairs and Blaine muses on the issue, referencing Karofsky.

“Well, he’s not coming out any time soon.”

“And cut!” Brad yells.

Chris snaps back to himself, standing on the top of the stairs. He looks back at Darren and exclaims, “Wow.”

Darren dusts off his pants. “Yeah. That was-- You were great. I mean, I thought you might be but that was just--Yeah.”

“I know. Blaine is going to be so good for Kurt. He’s definitely finding his courage.”

“Maybe. I think I could use some of that when it comes to learning my way around here, given that first take.” Darren chuckles. “A hit TV show and I screw up my first few lines.”

“You pulled it off just now. I think you’ll be fine. Like me being late, it was a temporary hiccup,” Chris says.

“True. I could think of it that way,” Darren supposes. “Hopefully there won’t be any more.”

“You’ve got this.” Chris smiles.

“Thanks.” Darren steps toward him so they’re both at the top of the landing. He opens his mouth to add something but then Brad directs them to take their places at the bottom of the stairs.

“From the top, everyone,” Brad tells them.

As they rush down the stairs, Darren laughs and addresses Chris. “Do I?” 

“Yeah, because you have me,” Chris answers, preening as Jen fixes his makeup.

“Oh, is that because I complimented you earlier?” Darren smirks. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Chris notices Max shaking his head and smiling as he makes his way past them. Chris wonders about Max’s reaction but he files it away to reflect on later. He slips back into Kurt instead and the cameras roll once more. They film the scene again, a mixture of feelings rising in him: vulnerability at facing his tormentor, bravery for doing so with someone who understands what he’s going through, and a hint of protectiveness when he defends Blaine to Karofsky (and wow, that last one is new). Finally, he feels a hint of relief that Karofsky is gone and Kurt knows he has someone in his corner.

He breathes out as the cameras cut. Someone taps him on his shoulder and Chris looks over at Darren, whose eyebrows are knit together in concern.

“You okay?” Darren asks.

“Yeah, there’s just a lot of stuff going on in this scene.”

“It’s some heavy stuff. I get it. Can I take your mind off it for a minute?” 

Chris nods and they travel that familiar path back down the stairs, ready to set up for the next take.

“So you love Harry Potter?”

“Oh yeah, the Starkid show was genius. I’m surprised that no one thought of it sooner.”

“Oh, I’m sure someone did but they didn’t want to get sued. I’m still keeping my fingers and toes crossed that that won’t happen.” 

“Maybe J.K. Rowling will appreciate it so much that she won’t sue. Performing something based on her story is, like, the highest form of flattery.”

“I fucking hope so.” Darren looks around quickly. “Oops. I mean, I hope so. I’m trying to be a professional here.”

“You have been. Blaine is in good hands. Kurt already trusts him.”

Darren straightens his back and lifts his chin. “Well, thank you. I’m glad you’re getting that vibe. Speaking of vibes--” 

Brad cuts him off and tells them the camera is about to roll. They film another take and then a few more, “for good measure,” Brad states.

Blaine’s last line of the scene becomes more casual and sassy with every take. By the last one, he’s practically rolling his eyes and Chris barely contains his laughter.

Chris and Darren walk back down the stairs. Then Brad informs them that they can take a short break before they film the scene a couple more times. “We’re almost there with it, but I’ll let you guys relax for a bit, especially you, Chris.”

“What? What did I do?” He asks, feigning innocence. “It’s not my fault. I stayed in character the whole time.”

“Sorry,” Darren offers. “I’m trying to add some levity.”

“No, it’s good. Your instincts are good, Darren. You can add even more to it next time,” Brad says. “As long as Chris stays in the scene.”

“Got it.” Chris nods.

As Brad goes to sit back in his chair and review the takes on the monitor, Chris glares at Darren, the cause for his lack of professionalism.

“I was supposed to be serious but the way you delivered that last line,” Chris explains to Darren. “I just couldn’t hold it together.”

Darren’s brilliant golden eyes narrow at him. “You liked it then.”

_I like you,_ he almost says, but he knows he could make this situation awkward if he does. 

So instead he replies, “Of course. It did exactly what you intended. It wasn’t conducive to keeping a straight face though. That’s all.”

“Cool. So I can do it again if you promise you can be serious next time?”

“I promise.” Chris cracks a smile, the brief anger at himself and at Darren melting away. “Yeah, I definitely like working with you,” Darren tells him, adjusting the strap on Kurt’s bag.

Chris looks down at the brief touch. “Maybe I do too.”

The next couple of takes flow smoothly, Blaine continuing with his attitude on the final line of the scene. Chris maintains his composure until Brad calls “Cut!” and time for a quick lunch break for everyone.

Chris heads in the direction of where craft services is set up and Darren naturally walks with him. 

“So, Darren, were you trying to get me to crack by the end?” Chris wonders out loud.

“Maybe.” Darren shrugs. “But that would be unprofessional, wouldn’t it?”

“A little, but that scene is intense. We needed to have some release by the end of it all. It made me feel more relaxed,” Chris admits honestly. 

He usually doesn’t talk about a scene after he does it; he lets the work speak for itself. However, something about Darren makes him want to open up and have a discussion.

“That’s good. A lot of people get bullied and I wanted to add something to ease the tension,” Darren offers.

Chris’ own memories of the fear and pain of facing his school bullies rise to the surface then. But as willing as he is to talk about the scene, he doesn’t feel ready to bring that up to Darren quite yet. 

“Well, it worked,” Chris says blankly just as they arrive at the lunch tables. 

One is filled with bagels, muffins, danishes, fruits, vegetables and various types of sandwiches. The other has beverages, including one carafe of hot water, another of coffee, a basket of teas, with bottles of water and cans of soda next to them. 

Darren’s eyes flicker up and down Chris’ face in contemplation. He pauses in careful consideration but he doesn’t add anything serious, for which Chris is grateful.

Instead, Darren replies, “Good. I’m glad that came across.” 

Then Darren changes the subject, gesturing to the spread before them. “Damn, they treat you guys good here.”

“Count yourself in that too,” Chris tells him. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Darren stands there proudly and grabs the front of Blaine’s jacket. “I guess I am.”

Chris picks up a can of Diet Coke, always in need of caffeine, especially after staying up so late last night, while Darren snatches up a corn muffin.

Chris opens the can and greedily gulps down the soda. Darren’s mouth falls open for a few moments, his eyes seemingly zooming in on Chris’ neck.

“What? Did I spill some on this expensive jacket?” Chris asks after he swallows.

“Nope. All good.” Darren smiles but quickly takes a huge bite of the muffin in his hand without further comment.

Chris wonders about Darren’s reaction but doesn’t say anything. Chris probably imagined it. There’s no way that Darren would look at him that hungrily. So Chris sips some more of his drink and looks around until he finds a small, unoccupied table.

“Do you want to, um, sit with me?” Chris wonders as Darren follows.

“Of course I do,” Darren answers. “I want to know more about this mysterious Chris Colfer who apparently loves Harry Potter and can quote a show that I had a hand in making.”

“I’m only mysterious because we just met,” Chris says as he sits down and places his soda on the table. “Well, that and I tend to keep to myself on set.”

He doesn’t know why he’s revealing this to Darren but he knows he doesn’t want to keep to himself anymore.

Darren takes a seat right next to him, leaving only a sliver of space between them but holding onto his muffin. “Oh really? Are you, like, secretly a serial killer? Is that why you keep to yourself?”

Chris’ pulse quicken and he feels heat rising within him at Darren’s proximity. Still, he tries to keep it cool. “Maybe you won’t find out until it’s too late. You shouldn’t get too close.”

Darren bites into his muffin once more and bumps his shoulder against Chris’. 

“I’ll take my chances,” Darren adds after he swallows.

“Alright. You’ve been warned,” Chris teases. “Watch out.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Darren wonders. “What if I like a little intrigue and danger?”

Darren gets even closer, the outside of their thighs touching. Chris doesn’t know what to say so he takes another gulp of his soda and then burps. Darren chuckles.

“Yup, you’re so dangerous,” Darren comments, his eyes sparkling in the early afternoon light.

Chris thinks that Darren might be dangerous too. But somehow he changes the subject, embarrassing himself in front of his cute costar by bringing up the Harry Potter musical and how brilliant everyone was in it.

“Of course I’m a nerd so like I said, I enjoyed it a lot,” Chris continues.

“It’s totally cool. I mean, I wrote the songs so I think I top you in levels of nerdiness,” Darren returns after another bite of his corn muffin. “Can’t get much nerdier.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite Star Wars movie? Personally, I think the films of the late ‘90s and early 2000s telling Anakin’s origin deserved the criticism they got.”

“Oh my God, me too. I totally agree, but you’ve got to admit that Padme Amidala and teen Vader were pretty easy on the eyes.”

“I have three words for you: Jar-Jar Binks.”

“Ah, touché. Even though that’s actually two words.”

Chris narrows his eyes at Darren. “You have to admit that those characters don’t make up for the ridiculous character that became an Internet meme. When I was a kid, I enjoyed him but now I understand the criticism surrounding him.”

“He was comedic relief. Also easy on the eyes.” 

As Darren pops the last couple bites of muffin casually into his mouth, Chris is convinced that this is someone special. He won’t mind being Darren’s costar and nothing more if he gets to have conversations like this.

Chris grins at the revelation and at Darren’s comment. “I beg to differ on the second part.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t want to climb that creature like a tree, Chris.”

Chris flushes red and quietly sips his Diet Coke. 

Darren raises his eyebrows. “I’ll take that silence as a yes.”

Chris takes a couple more sips of his soda, trying to gather an answer. Finally, he deadpans, “Well, I am mysterious.”

Darren’s eyes widen before he guffaws. “Wow. That was great.”

Chris freezes for a moment, shocked that someone truly understands his sense of humor other than Ashley. “Thanks. I think I’m going to enjoy working with you too.”

“You already know I feel the same way. But if I can spend my lunch breaks with you, it’ll be even better.”

Chris feels the heat rising in his cheeks once again so he changes the subject. “Speaking of breaks, ours is probably over by now. We should be getting back.”

“Aww, just when I was learning so much.”

“Maybe tomorrow, you can learn more,” Chris offers as he gets up, holding his can of soda.

“Why not right now?” Darren asks, following him after he throws away his muffin wrapper in the nearby garbage.

“Because now we’re getting paid to be teenagers for at least a few more hours,” Chris answers while they head toward the set, falling in step once again.

“What about after that?” Darren wonders.

“What do you mean?” Chris asks while a prop assistant hands him Kurt’s bag and then quickly runs off behind the cameras.

As Darren opens his mouth to answer, Brad approaches them. 

“Hey guys, can you take your marks up on the stairs?”

“Sure,” they both reply in unison.

Darren smiles so bright at Chris that the memory gets burned into his brain. Maybe he’ll pull it out at another time for acting inspiration or for less innocent purposes.

After they walk up the staircase and then stand at their marks, Darren laughs and asks, “What are you thinking about?” 

“I can’t tell you. I’m mysterious,” Chris returns without missing a beat.

Darren nods and laughs some more. “Right.”

Chris can’t help laughing too.

Then Brad comes up the stairs to give them both some last minute pointers.

“I can’t separate you guys so get into the scene, okay, Chris?” Brad advises. “You too, Darren.”

Chris looks over at Darren, both of them attempting to stifle their giggles. “Okay, okay. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Brad says. “It’s just that we’re already behind schedule so let’s get moving, alright?”

“Alright,” Chris answers.

“Sure,” Darren replies soon after.

“Darren, can we start from Blaine’s line, ‘Well, he’s not coming out any time soon’?” Brad suggests.

Darren clears his throat and regains his composure before replying. “Whatever you say, boss.”

“Good. I’m going down the stairs and on my count, we’ll go,” Brad informs them.

Darren relaxes his arms and leans back against the railing on the landing, the same position as where Blaine ended last time.

Chris stays in his spot a little in front of his costar and he takes a deep breath, slipping into Kurt’s mindset, broken and frustrated.

“And 3, 2, 1, action,” Brad calls from somewhere below them.

He takes another deep breath right after Blaine’s line, turns toward the staircase in front of him and sits on the lowest step.

From there, Blaine comes over to sit with him, wondering why he’s upset. Kurt explains that Karofsky’s assault was the first time he had ever been kissed. Blaine pauses and offers to buy him lunch, at which point they get up and walk down the first few steps of the bottom staircase.

The director calls cut and they stop in their tracks, Brad’s voice snapping Chris back to reality.

“Okay, that was good. Just a couple more takes and then maybe we can run the other part of the scene with Max so it’s more seamless.”

“Okay. Cool,” Darren says right away, his posture immediately relaxing as he returns to the spot where Blaine started.

They go through a few more takes of just Kurt and Blaine with barely any time in between, except for a couple of quick adjustments of Darren’s makeup and Chris’ clothing. They haven’t spoken as themselves since before they started filming. Chris wonders what’s up because when they get down to the foot of the stairs, Darren looks at him but then his eyes dart away nervously. Chris doesn’t have time to ask before the cameras roll again, any trace of nerves disappearing as Blaine’s confidence returns to the surface.

They film the whole scene several times more, ending where Blaine buys lunch for Kurt. Brad declares a wrap for the day.

Max heads back down the stairs and Brad shakes his hand.

“Thanks, Max. See you in a few days,” Brad tells him before addressing everyone else. “Chris, Darren and everyone else, see you tomorrow in Pasadena with the Warblers and Kurt.”

Darren flashes two thumbs up to Brad before he walks down the stairs. Then he shakes Brad’s hand and thanks him with a flash of that trademark smile.

Chris freezes in his spot, still not used to how much more beautiful Darren is when his face lights up. He takes a moment to stare and then goes down the steps too.

Chris gives a quick goodbye for now to Brad while Darren asks the two cameramen what their names are and if they’ll be at the shoot tomorrow. Chris doesn’t really pay attention to the answer because he’s distracted by the flicker of Darren’s eyelashes and the movement of his mouth. He shakes his head and looks away, but then Darren taps Chris on the wrist.

“Hey,” Darren says softly. “Walk with me to wardrobe?”

“Oh, um, sure.”

Darren’s fingers stay on Chris’ wrist for a beat before he pulls away again. “Cool. I mean, we’re both going to the same place. Unless you walk around in that for the rest of the day. It is pretty flattering.”

Chris’ eyes widen, wondering once again what Darren’s aim is. He takes it in stride, however; perhaps it’s a bit of Blaine’s character seeping through. 

But Chris starts walking off the set and recovers with, “Yeah, Kurt is pretty fashionable. This is probably Prada or something. I’m more of a Target guy myself.”

Darren nods in consideration, joining Chris. “I can appreciate thriftiness. I’ve had some of my t-shirts for years.”

“Ah, so the prep school style didn’t wear off on you, then?”

“The suit and tie? Nah.” Darren shakes his head. “Only when the situation calls for it. Otherwise I like to be casual in my non-professional life. Maybe you can hang out with me sometime and find out.”

They stop in front of the wardrobe trailer and Chris looks at him curiously. 

“Really?” Chris wonders.

“I don’t bite.” Darren chuckles. “Unless you’re into that.”

Chris flushes red, which seems to be a common occurrence around Darren thus far. “I, um, I should really change out of these clothes.”

Chris races up the stairs and goes into the trailer, quickly gathering his clothes from where they were hung up near Kurt’s outfits. Then he closes the bathroom door and changes his clothes in there, avoiding whatever Darren might say to him. If his relationship with Darren is so unclear already, he doesn’t know how he’ll continue to work with him, or if he should take Darren up on his offer. Is the offer even real?

All these thoughts race through his brain as he dresses into his own clothes and checks both of his front jeans pockets. Thankfully, his phone is in his left pocket and his car keys are in the other.

With his hands full of Kurt’s clothes and his bag, he carefully opens the door to find Darren half undressed. Blaine’s blazer, pants, shoes and socks are in a haphazard pile in front of him. Meanwhile Darren is still wearing the dress shirt that hits his upper thigh, barely covering more indecent areas that Chris should definitely not be focusing on; his tie is loosened around his neck as if he had just arrived home from a formal event and is relaxing.

Chris stands there, staring, when he knows he should turn around and pretend he didn’t see. Instead, he forces himself to blink and tries to think of cute puppies or his grandmother’s funeral, anything to help quell his growing arousal.

Darren stares back for one long, charged moment. Darren’s mouth drops open, those warm amber eyes focusing on him until Chris averts his own gaze.

“Oh, I--Sorry,” Chris blurts out, racing to Kurt’s wardrobe rack.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Darren shrugs his shoulders and shimmies into his pants, seemingly unaffected. “I’ve worked in theater for years. I’m used to it.”

“O--okay. I, um, I’ve been in theater too.” Chris tries for casual but his voice comes out unusually high as he hangs up Kurt’s jacket and pants, looking intently at the hangers.

“Chris, relax,” Darren assures.

Chris’ heart races as he notices Darren taking the tie off and then unbuttoning his shirt. He places Kurt’s shoes and socks underneath the rack, trying not to gaze at his shirtless costar.

“I’m serious, Chris,” he hears Darren say. “It’s okay if you look. I really don’t mind.”

When Chris looks up, Darren is halfway through pulling his t-shirt over his head and Chris catches a glimpse of Darren’s tanned stomach, a hint of dark hair running below his belly button. Chris desperately thinks of puppies but that doesn’t help him. He can’t stand the prospect of having to sit next to Darren on the short ride back to the studio.

Darren smirks at him and Chris hopes it isn’t out of pity.

Chris sighs but Darren continues to smirk. Then Darren pulls out his phone from his jeans pocket and frowns.

“Shit,” Darren mutters and looks back up at Chris.

“What?” 

“Fuck, I have plans to see this show tonight but my friend fucking bailed.” Darren laments. “It’s, uh, Sutton Foster at the Reprise. She won a Tony in, um--”

_“Thoroughly Modern Millie,”_ Chris finishes. “And she was nominated for that Shrek musical. I actually got to see her in _Shrek_ when I went to New York a couple years ago. Oh my God, she was amazing. She put a solo album out last year, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. I imagine she’s singing stuff from that. Anyway, I have an extra ticket now if you’re free. I totally understand if you have other stuff going on, since it’s last minute and all.” Darren looks down at his phone again and then back up. “But it’d be cool if I could pick your brain a bit about the show and stuff. We could get to know each other a little if that’s alright with you. I mean our characters might have to get to know each other too so it would be great if you could.”

Chris eyes him up and down, knowing that Darren is essentially a stranger. He’s an attractive stranger who Chris is only familiar with from the Internet and from working beside him for one day, but a stranger nonetheless. From what Chris has seen and from what he knows, Darren is charming, cute, and maybe he’s into the same geeky stuff that Chris is. It might be nice to have a friend on the set with whom he can talk about Star Wars and Harry Potter. He loves Ashley and trashy reality television but sometimes he wishes he had someone with whom he could share his other interests. Ashley will listen to him drone on about it because she’s a good friend, but he could tell she doesn’t care about it. Darren seems like he might care and might actually engage in a lively conversation about it.

But Chris also knows he likes Darren in more than a friendly way. If Darren wants friendship or a civil coworker relationship, can Chris give that to him?

Then Darren pouts and raises those ridiculously bushy eyebrows, his bright eyes begging Chris to say yes.

All Chris’ reservations about hanging out with Darren disappear. He’ll take a chance at friendship with Darren if it means that he gets to stare at that adorable face more often. 

“Yes, I would love to go,” Chris answers. “It sounds fun. I was just going to go home and--Well, I have no actual plans, honestly, so yeah.”

“Awesome!” Darren’s frown morphs into a smile. “I know we don’t know each other well so I really appreciate it, man. It’ll be my treat since I’m the weirdo who sprung this on you.”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Absolutely! I’ll get you whatever you want. Have you ever been to this place or no?” He asks before bending down to slip his shoes on.

Chris shakes his head. 

Darren gazes up at him and then stands back up. “So is it okay if I pick you up or is that too creepy?”

Chris has been on dates before and has a had brief relationship since coming to L.A. but he’s never had a man offer to pick him up before. This probably isn’t a date, although Darren has been so polite that Chris can’t help fantasizing that it could be. He’s been on a TV show, people recognize him now, and he’s even met the President of the United States, but this is by far one of the best things to happen to him in the past year.

“No, that’s fine. I, um, yeah, that’ll be fine,” Chris finally says, trying not to jump up and down from excitement.

“So I guess I’m gonna need your number and your address,” Darren suggests, touching the screen of his phone to unlock it. Then he hands it to Chris.

Chris takes it, looking down at the blank spaces for a new contact. He blinks for a few seconds, still amazed at how this day turned out. He didn’t make it to work on time and had to work with the guy that is his teenage crush. But now he’s giving the guy his number. They’re going out and Darren is picking him up! He really can’t believe that this is his life.

Darren waves his hand in front of Chris’ face and wonders, “You alright there?” 

Chris quickly recovers. “Oh, yeah, sorry, I’ll type that in. I just--I’m still getting used to living in L.A. and having a fancy phone. I mean, I don’t have an iPhone so I had to think about how to enter my information into it for a minute.”

“No worries. Take your time, man.”

Chris shakily types in his information, hoping Darren doesn’t notice. Then he hands the phone back to Darren.

“Cool. Thanks,” Darren returns. “I’ll text you so you have my number.”

Darren taps his phone screen for a minute. Suddenly Chris’ phone vibrates in his pocket and he looks at the message.

_Hey it's Darren :) From work_

Chris laughs and adds Darren as a new contact. “I don’t know anyone else named Darren. You don’t have to tell me where you’re from.”

“Just gotta make sure you don’t think I’m a creep or something.”

“Oh, I already do,” Chris offers dryly. “It’s too late for that.”

“Meh, guess you’re stuck with me anyway.”

“You’re stuck with me too,” Chris tells him. “I was here first.”

“That’s pretty true,” Darren concedes, finally hanging up Blaine’s clothes. “So we should get going. You think the van is ready to go?”

“Yeah, they could probably take us back to the studio, even if Brad and the camera crew are still working.”

“Sweet.”

They head out of the trailer and across the parking lot, their fingers brushing together. Chris flexes his fingers, resisting the urge to take his hand. Then they stop at the van, with the driver and Max already inside. Darren breaks the silence between them.

“Hey, so, um, is it cool if we grab dinner first? I mean, we both gotta eat, right?”

“Right. I would love that,” Chris confirms, the blush returning to his cheeks.

“Awesome!”

“Oh, it’s gonna be totally awesome!” Chris exclaims. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“I’ll give you that one as a freebie,” Darren remarks and hops into the middle seat of the van, in front of Max. “Really, I’m honored that you’d even quote me at all.” 

Chris opts for sitting beside him rather than in the back with Max. He wants to keep the conversation going at any cost.

“You should be,” Chris urges. “It’s a pretty great show. I loved the concept so much.”

“Shit, maybe we should talk more about that tonight. Screw Glee.” Darren laughs.

“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?” Max chimes.

“I need to find out more about this lovely little show we’re on and since I’ll be heavily associated with this guy right here,” Darren explains, patting Chris on the shoulder, “I figured I’d get some inside info by chatting with him over dinner. We’re going to a show after since I have an extra ticket.”

Chris smiles at Darren and looks back at Max.

“Oh, okay,” Max replies, glancing between Chris and Darren. “Have fun. I’ve been trying to get this one to come out with me and some of the guys for, like, a year. You got lucky, Darren.”

“Yeah, I did,” Darren says with a hint of fondness.

“I’m sorry I can’t go to bars yet,” Chris adds.

“You can come out for pizza and for house parties. Oh wait, there was one at Lea’s house. You were there. I remember now. You--” Max starts.

“Max!” Chris practically yells. “We are not going to talk about that right now!”

Chris remembers how Lea, Jenna, and Amber encouraged him to drink a couple of shots and some beers. He had barely drank any alcohol before then so he ended up passed out on Lea’s couch until the next morning.

“Ooh, should I ask him about it later?” Darren addresses Max as the van starts moving.

“Oh yes, please do,” Max insists.

“Hey, I’m right here!” Chris says.

“Don’t care. You have stories to tell and I want to know them. I like to get to know the people I’m working with,” Darren returns. “That’s the whole purpose of tonight.”

“I thought it was about the show,” Chris replies.

“That too. But I can find out about the show and about working with you. It’ll inform my performance. Plus you seem like a cool guy. It’ll be nice to hang out with you,” Darren reasons.

“You’ll have to come out with the rest of us when we go out, Darren, or come to a party or something,” Max suggests. “And bring this guy.”

“I don’t even know when or if I’ll meet everyone else. But I’m down for that. As for Chris, I’ll see what I can do. We’ll see how tonight goes,” Darren answers and elbows Chris in his side.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Chris agrees, welcoming the touch.

Chris hopes tonight does go well, not only for the sake of his professional life but for his personal one too. Maybe he’ll get a friendship out of it and he’ll get to hang out with the guys from the show. The latter could be less awkward because Darren seems like he might get along with the rest of them; he’d be the perfect go-between for Chris, who always feels like he doesn’t know how to chat with them. However, that remains to be seen. Chris will have to get through the terrifying adventure of being around Darren alone first.

“I’ll try not to scare you off tonight,” Darren interjects, interrupting Chris’ thoughts. “If I do, be nice to me tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m nothing if not professional,” Chris informs him.

Max scoffs. “Yeah, from the guy who was late today.”

Chris glares at Max. “One time. That happened one time. I already apologized for it and we got out early anyway.”

“It’s cool. Don’t even worry about it,” Darren says calmly.

“Thank you, Darren. You know I usually am professional, Max,” Chris tells them, looking between Max and Darren.

“Like I said, it’s no big deal, man.” Darren shrugs. “You’ll just have to make up for it later.”

“Whoa, I don’t want to know what that means,” Max calls from the backseat.

“It means he owes me a story,” Darren clarifies. “Please, I’m not that easy.”

Chris narrows his eyes, wondering what Darren is implying. He means to ask if tonight really is a date but the words don’t come out. Instead he stutters. “D--Did you just--Are we--?” 

“We are going out tonight, if you still want,” Darren answers. “A little food, a little music. We’ll talk shop, among other things. It’ll be great.”

Chris looks out the window and watches the van pull up to the studio gate, a little frustrated that he can’t read Darren’s intentions. “Like I said, we’ll see.”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Darren quickly says, his fingertips grazing Chris’ knee as the van stops in the studio parking lot. “I was just playing around.”

“I know. It’s okay,” Chris reassures, accustomed to tempering his hopes. 

Of course Darren had to qualify his statements because it won’t be a date; Darren’s straight.

“You sure?” Darren wonders.

Chris turns in his seat and opens the sliding door before he looks back at Darren. “Yeah. It’s fine.”

“So we’re cool?” Darren gauges.

Chris nods.

Max climbs out of the backseat and says goodbye. “Have fun tonight, guys.”

“Bye,” Chris replies.

“See ya,” Darren echoes.

With that, Max is out of the van and in the parking lot, heading toward his car.

Chris gets out too and Darren follows.

They stand in front of each other awkwardly for a moment until Darren closes the van door and speaks.

“So I guess this is goodbye for now.” Darren’s eyes curiously flicker up and down Chris’ face.

“Um, yeah.” Chris shrugs.

“Okay. Cool! So can I pick you up at 6 for dinner?”

Chris nods. “Yeah, that works for me.”

“Got any preference for food or do you wanna think about that a bit?”

“You know, anything is good to me. I love food.”

“Okay. Text me and let me know then if you have any specific idea. See you then.” Darren moves closer tentatively. “Is it alright if I hug you now? Just as a thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything yet.” Chris laughs nervously.

“You’ve been great, Chris. Seriously. You made my first day pretty awesome and I can’t wait to keep working with you. And y’know, hanging out.”

“Okay. Well.” Chris gulps. “Then I guess you can hug me.”

Darren’s smile grows wide, all his teeth showing before he leans in and wraps his arms around the middle of Chris’ back tightly. Chris freezes and breathes in deep, catching the faint smell of sweat mixed with Darren’s cologne, which is not entirely unpleasant. Darren has been exuding warmth all day and his body against Chris’ is no different. It makes Chris’ belly flip, especially when he gains the courage to lightly rest his own hands around Darren’s shoulders. If they stay like this any longer, Chris fears that he won’t want to let go.

So Chris sighs and pulls away. Darren sighs quietly too, his grin faltering.

“Anyway, yeah, thanks. I, um, I’ll see you at 6?” Darren asks.

“Yeah. I'll text you the address when I get home.”

“Cool! See you later, Chris!”

With that, Chris heads off to his car, unsure of how to curb his burgeoning feelings for his new costar. 


	2. I Found This Love

It doesn’t help that he’s actually excited at the prospect of spending time with Darren outside of the set. He’s also so nervous that he drops the shampoo bottle three times when he’s in the shower getting ready. He has no idea what to wear, how to fix his hair or whether or not he should wear cologne. But he has to remind himself that this is not a date, just two coworkers getting to know each other.

He thinks of calling Ashley to ask her advice on the whole non-date with his crush. However, since Ashley also works with him as a guest star on the show, she might spread the information around set. He knows he can trust her but if she spills anything and it gets back to Darren, he’s screwed. He trusts Lea even less with his dilemma, so after his shower, with his towel low on his hips, he texts Amber.

_Hey, what do I wear on a non-date with a guy I might like? It’s just a friend thing but I still want to look nice._

Chris rifles through his closet while he’s waiting for her to respond. Then he pulls out a few options for shirts he might wear. He lays a purple button down long sleeve shirt, a red shirt, a short sleeve blue one, and a Hogwarts t-shirt on his bed. He narrows it down to the blue shirt and the Hogwarts t-shirt when Amber finally messages him back.

_Are you sure it’s not a date? Is it just the two of you?_

_As far as I know, it’s just us,_ Chris replies. _We’re going to dinner and a show._

 _Does he know you like him?_ Amber asks.

_No, I don’t think so._

_Then you can find out tonight. Your outfit has to be on point. You can totally win him over if he doesn’t already like you back._

Chris sighs and answers, _I don’t even know if he’s gay._

_Honey, you’re going out to dinner and a show and it’s not a group thing. He might be. This could be your chance._

Chris thinks of that possibility and all that chaos that could result from it. If he puts himself out there and Darren doesn’t feel the same, it would be embarrassing and awkward at the least. At the most, he could be accused of harassment and Darren will quit and hate him forever. None of these outcomes seem very favorable.

After all this contemplation, Chris types out, _Hmm, I don’t know. He kind of works with us now. Well, with me, at least. Things could get a bit sticky._

 _Omg is he going to be your new love interest?_ Amber texts back.

Chris doesn’t answer her question. Instead he gets his new black skinny jeans out of his dresser drawer and lays them next to his shirts. Unfortunately, his avoidance doesn’t work because his phone rings, Amber’s number appearing on his screen.

He thinks about ignoring her but he knows she’ll probably leave a message and call him repeatedly until he answers. So he sighs and picks up the phone.

 _“Chris, is he playing that new guy that Kurt likes?”_ She asks excitedly. _“You told me he was getting a love interest.”_

“He might be. I don’t know. We’ll have to see what the writers do with this character.”

_“But you like him and he’s cute?”_

Chris nods before he remembers that she can’t see him. Then he replies, “Yes.”

_“It might not be the worst thing to hang out with him, if only to sneak more peeks at him outside of work.”_

“Amber!”

_“What? I know you’re thinking it. Don’t tell me you didn’t do that on set. Oh my God, were you both in the wardrobe trailer together? Did you look?”_

He blushes, thinking of this afternoon in the trailer when he caught sight of Darren’s tanned stomach. “Maybe--Maybe a little.”

_“And how did he react?”_

“He smirked at me, Amber! He freakin’ smirked! I don’t know if he was being condescending or flirting.”

 _“Oh, Chris, baby.”_

He can imagine her shaking her head with the tone that she’s using.

“What does that mean?”

_“It’s totally a date. Wear that blue button-down with a few buttons undone. And no undershirt. Have fun!”_

“But what if--?” He starts but she hangs up.

“It’s not a date,” he finishes to dead air.

After he sets his phone on his dresser, he decides to follow her advice and puts away the other shirts. Once he slips his towel off, he carefully shimmies into his tight jeans, still adjusting to that restricting feeling, although it’s become increasingly common for the better part of a year and a half. He’s been no stranger to suffering for his art and if he has any chance of impressing Darren, he’ll have to suffer a bit for that too. He hopes it works and he doesn’t make a fool of himself in the process.

If he does, it wouldn’t be the first time, he thinks as pulls his shirt over his head. But this time matters. Not only does he think Darren is attractive and they work well together, he admires Darren’s creativity too. Chris wants to know not only Darren’s body but his brain as well, and if he’s honest, he kind of wants to know Darren’s heart too. He wants too much from a man he just met.

He looks in his full-length mirror standing in the corner of his room and takes a deep breath.

At least he’ll find out tonight if Darren returns any of those sentiments.

\----

As if on cue, his phone dings a few minutes later with the sound of a new text message. When he goes back across the room to glance at it, he finds that it’s Darren.

_Hey, I’m in traffic. Almost there. What do you feel like eating?_

He blushes and wants to reply, _You._ Instead he laughs and responds with, _Sushi sounds good._

Chris has only had sushi a few times and thinks it’s okay but he figures Darren might like it. From the message he receives immediately after that, he discovers that he’s right.

_Awesome! I know a good place. We’ll go there!_

Chris smiles, practically hearing the enthusiasm accompanied by those exclamations. He shudders to think that he might know Darren’s tone after only one day of being around him. In a way, it’s been much longer, since he’s been a fan of _A Very Potter Musical_ around the time it went viral. But, of course, watching that, other behind the scenes Starkid videos, and following some of the cast on Twitter is not exactly the same thing. Still, Chris can’t help shaking his feeling of familiarity towards Darren. 

Maybe it’s a mix of character bleed and his own fondness peeking through. In any case, he’ll find out whether or not he’ll have to hide all of this from Darren or let it show. Does he want Darren to know him?

After Chris brushes his teeth, puts some gel in his hair and remembers to unbutton a couple of buttons on his shirt, the doorbell rings. He hurries out of his room and opens the door, with Darren’s bright smile greeting him.

“Hey there,” Darren says in a low voice and a small wave. “You all set to go?”

Chris breathes in sharply, still overcome that Darren is here, on _his_ doorstep.

Darren intently gazes back at him, his golden eyes shining in the late afternoon glow as he waits for Chris to respond. 

He takes Darren in once again, stunning in tight dark blue jeans that hug his hips perfectly. He also has on a fitted grey sweater that compliments those eyes and highlights his trim torso.

Yeah, he definitely wants Darren to know him.

“I, um, yeah,” Chris finally answers. “Let me grab my wallet and my phone and we can go.”

Darren chuckles. “No rush. We’ve got some time. Can I come in or do you want to just--?”

Chris doesn’t think for a second before replying, “Yes. You can come in for a few minutes while I run back to my room and get my phone.”

“Okay. Let’s try this one more time, then.” Darren offers his hand and raises an eyebrow. “Hey.”

“Oh, sorry. I just-- I don’t know--I, um--I haven’t really, uh--” Chris stammers.

“Chris, relax. It’s only dinner and some tunes. Would a hug be better? I don’t want to step on any toes, y’know, since we only just met and all.”

“Oh, God, yes. I mean, yeah, a hug would be okay with me.”

Darren wraps his arms around Chris and tucks his head into the crook of Chris’ neck. “Good. I kinda want to keep my job and I want to keep hanging around you.”

With Darren’s body pressed against him, suddenly he can’t make sense of everything Darren has said. It’s only dinner and yet, Darren wants to keep hanging around him. And Darren’s body is warm, hard, masculine lines leaning into every part of him. Chris loosely drapes his own arms over Darren’s shoulders and once again, he finds he doesn’t want to let go. So he holds on to him for a second longer than he should before he breaks away.

“I--I want to keep hanging around you too,” Chris admits with a blush and then quickly runs down his hallway to take his phone and wallet from off his dresser.

“Funny you should say that right before you take off on me,” Darren says with a laugh when Chris returns.

“Well, it might not have been true immediately, but I certainly wasn’t lying. I’m not sick of you yet,” Chris jokes.

“I sure hope not, because we will probably be spending the majority of the next twenty-four hours together.”

Chris narrows his eyes in confusion for a moment, wondering what exactly Darren means.

Darren clears his throat. “Between tonight and work,” he adds for clarification. “That’s all. I won’t--I don’t--I’m just glad.”

“Okay,” Chris tells him, still just as confused. “I am too.”

“So, shall we?” Darren holds his arm out for Chris to take.

Of course, Chris links their arms because he’ll take whatever Darren will give him, especially when it comes to touching him. Chris already can’t get enough. They walk out to the front door, where Darren gestures toward his car.

“You still want to take mine? I said I’d pick you up but if you’re not okay with that--”

“No, it’s fine. We’re going to the same place and that’s what I agreed to, so let’s go,” Chris affirms.

“Cool! Just making sure.” The corner of Darren’s mouth turns upward as Darren leads them to his car.

Darren unlinks their arms and pauses in front of the passenger side of his car to open Chris’ door. “Your chariot awaits, sir.”

Chris can’t help smiling. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. My mama raised me right, Chris.”

Chris chuckles as he enters the car and sits down, still wondering about Darren’s motives for such politeness.

But then Darren is back in the driver’s seat and he glances up and down Chris’ frame. His eyes briefly settle on the strip of skin revealed by his two undone shirt buttons.

Darren licks his lips for a second before he buckles his seatbelt and looks away to turn the keys into the ignition. 

Then he looks back at Chris. “You, um, you look nice,” Darren remarks, holding his gaze.

Chris shivers and gulps, figuring this is further evidence that this is a date. “Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“Oh, this old thing?” He shrugs and then grins. “Gee, thanks.”

“You-You’re so--” Chris shakes his head and stops himself before he finishes with _cute._

He’s still not certain what the boundaries are and if he missteps, it could be the end at a chance of friendship or even a good working relationship with Darren.

“I’m what?” Darren asks with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

Chris slinks down in his seat. “Nothing. What time does the show start? We should leave now for dinner in case we’re stuck in traffic.”

Darren stares at him unnervingly, his ridiculously bushy but somehow adorable eyebrows drawing together. “You are a mysterious creature, Chris Colfer.”

“Is that a compliment?” Chris questions as Darren faces forward and starts the car.

“Mmm, maybe. I kinda like puzzles,” Darren answers while pulling out onto the road. 

“You did say you wanted to pick my brain tonight. So I guess I should have expected that.”

Darren turns off of Chris’ street and turns his head toward Chris for a moment. “Always expect the unexpected, Chris.”

“Like getting invited to a concert given by a Broadway star in Los Angeles? And with guy I just met, no less?”

“Mmm, something like that.” Darren stops at a traffic light and taps on the wheel. “Hey, you want to listen to some music or does that remind you too much of work?”

“Music’s good.”

“What are you into, besides Broadway? I mean, you’re my guest so the choice is yours.”

Darren clicks on the radio, a rock song that Chris doesn’t recognize but thinks might be from the ‘90s starts playing. 

“Um, indie pop or rock usually,” Chris answers honestly. “That’s what I listen to the most, outside of Broadway soundtracks or songs that we have to do for the show.”

“Cool, cool. I’m a bit of a music nerd, so really anything is good with me. This station plays shit like that a lot. Might even be coming next. But really, you don’t want to get me started on that. Don’t want to bore you on our first--Our first time hanging out together.”

“Right.” Chris nods. “I’d like to know where you’re coming from, though. Can I pick your brain too? Is that allowed?”

Darren puts the car into drive as a familiar song from a few years ago blares from the speaker:

[ _“So if you’re lonely, you know I’m here waiting for you...”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h66dI0q_9As)

Darren turns it up louder, the upbeat guitar sounds filling the car until the song slows down a bit, and Darren sings along with every word, shouting, _“Take me out!”_ along with the song.

“Oh, shit! I remember this. Brings back memories. The tempo is kinda fast but then it sort of reverses, which you wouldn’t think would work but it was actually, like, a monster hit back in the day,” Darren yells over the music.

“Yeah, I like it,” Chris remarks loudly. “Bit before my time but I think I’ve heard it before.”

“Sorry, man.” Darren turns the dial on the radio back down so he’s speaking at a normal volume. “That’s right, you’re a little younger than me, aren’t you?”

The music continues low and Chris can barely make out the lyrics:

_“I say don’t you know, you say you don’t know, I want you, to take me out.”_

Chris remembers sitting alone in his childhood bedroom, shortly after auditioning for “Glee,” and watching Darren move about the stage as Harry Potter on YouTube. He had dreamed of meeting someone like him, of being in his presence. He feels every bit of the inexperienced child he was then and how much he has yet to know now. Darren is only a few years older and yet, he’s performed and lived away from home and on his own much longer than Chris has.

“Um, yeah.” Chris blushes. “Just a little. I’m not even old enough to legally drink yet. I’ll be twenty-one next year.”

“Oh yeah? Fuck,” Darren exclaims under his breath while looking out at the traffic. “For what it’s worth, you’re way more poised than I was in front of a camera at that age. It was a pleasure to work with you.”

Chris sits up in his seat a bit and beams with pride. “Thanks. It comes naturally, I guess.”

Darren chuckles as he shifts lanes. “Yeah it seems that way. I could learn a thing or two from you.”

Chris thinks again about all the experiences that Darren might have had in college, and he doubts it.

“Maybe,” Chris says with a shrug.

“Of course I can, Mr. Big TV Star Chris Colfer. I’m just a little old guest star. I don’t know shit, dude. You can teach me some stuff. I’m picking your brain, remember?” 

Darren flashes that smile at him before he focuses on driving once more and Chris’ breath catches in his throat.

“It’s--It’s Chris,” he barely manages, warmth flooding through him. “I think we can be on a first name basis if we have to work together again.”

“Good. It’s just a little weird ‘cause your first name is my last name. It kinda freaks me out.”

“Well, you’re not calling me Christopher. Only my parents and grandparents call me that. There’s a reason I go by Chris.”

“I don’t know. Christopher Colfer has a certain ring to it. Sounds regal, like you’re descended from royalty or something. Kinda rolls off the tongue. Would be pretty cool on your resumé.”

“I have a middle name too, Darren. Christopher P. Colfer doesn’t actually sound that appealing. If you shorten it, I’m Chris P. Crispy.”

Darren laughs loudly, switching lanes again. “Yeah, you do need to be a bit more orange before you can be crispy. What’s your middle name?”

“Paul, mainly to please my Catholic granny.”

“Ahh, Christopher Paul Colfer. I like it.” Darren says his name slowly and Chris already likes it too much. 

“Thanks. Do you have a middle name?” he asks as if he hasn’t already known from checking Darren’s Wikipedia page when he first found out his name ages ago.

“Yup. Everett. I used it for a little while professionally because I thought it sounded better, but then I was like, ‘Fuck it. It’s too much.’ It’s kinda pretentious.”

“Hmm. Darren Everett Criss.” The name flows out of his mouth so naturally, like it was meant to be there. “That’s definitely a prep school boy name. So it is a bit pretentious, but I still like it.”

“Why, thank you, Crispy. It’s fitting, then, in a way.” Darren shrugs, his eyes on the road ahead. “Y’know, the prep school I went to growing up was Catholic. Had to wear uniforms and shit. History repeating, I guess.”

“Or fate, if you believe in that stuff,” Chris comments.

“Maybe. I did meet you.”

Chris swears his heart skips a beat at the sentiment, like a schoolboy with a crush. He hopes his feelings don’t deflate with the inevitable rejection he’s facing from Darren. If they do, he’ll have to contain them somehow and reserve them for when he’s on camera with Darren.

Chris chuckles. “Method acting already, are we?”

“No. I meant it, Chris,” he states seriously while Chris notices the restaurant coming into view ahead on the right.

“Oh,” Chris says quietly.

Darren pulls into the parking lot behind the restaurant and searches for a spot, leaving Chris to contemplate Darren’s behavior and attitude towards him. Maybe he’s just a nice guy who befriends all his costars. Maybe he’s testing Chris’ limits to see how he’ll respond, or maybe he really does like Chris as more than a friend.

The car stops, jolting Chris out of his thoughts.

“Hey, you okay? You’re a little quiet over there,” Darren points out with a brief tap to Chris’ shoulder.

Chris pauses for a moment, glancing down at the touch. “Um, yeah. Just thinking.”

“About how awesome this sushi is gonna be? Or are you regretting your life choices now?”

“Nope. No regrets,” Chris answers, wishing that Darren would touch him again.

“Just love?” Darren laughs.

“Oh, God.” Chris rolls his eyes. “Is this the humor that I have to look forward to tomorrow?”

“Sorry. I’m afraid so. That song has been stuck in my head ever since I recorded it for the show and it’s only going to get worse tomorrow.” Darren unbuckles his seatbelt and turns toward Chris. “I thought you liked my humor on set today.”

“Huh, did I? That was so long ago. I don’t recall,” Chris teases.

Darren leans over the console between them, his face so close to Chris’ own that if he turned his head, their lips would brush. 

“I bet you do,” Darren returns, his breath hot on Chris’ cheek. “I bet you just like teasing me.”

Chris inhales deeply before he answers. “Maybe.”

Chris debates on what to do as Darren stays frozen there, speaking again. Chris stays frozen too.

“Fine. Playing hard to get, I see. Just so you know, I prefer a more direct approach. You know, for like, future reference.”

“Oh. Okay,” is all Chris can manage. “I’ll keep that in mind, I guess.”

“Good.” Darren clears his throat and pulls back, leaving Chris more confused than ever.

“Shall we? This place is amazing and I’m starving,” Darren adds.

“Yes. Yeah. Let’s go.” Chris is still feeling slightly off-center, his heart racing at how close Darren had been to him, when Darren rushes around to open his door.

Chris thanks him and then Darren is taking his hand to help him out of the car. 

“That’s really not necessary, Darren,” Chris assures him.

“I know,” Darren says, their hands still clasped as Chris stands next to him. “I wanted to. It’s not a big deal. I told you, I’m a gentleman.”

Chris stares into Darren’s eyes, shining like warm honey in the early evening light. Then his gaze settles on Darren’s mouth, which was so close to his mere moments ago. He looks into Darren’s eyes again and hopes he hasn’t been caught.

From Darren’s smirk, he guesses he has.

However, Chris plays it off. “Are you, uh, are you sure you’re a gentleman? I’ve heard some of your jokes from college. I have an idea of your maturity level.”

Darren closes the passenger door, their hands still joined. “Oh, do you? I’ll have you know I can pretend to act like a grown adult.”

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? Says the guy who recently got hired to play a high schooler.”

Darren sticks his tongue out. “Well played, sir. Well played.”

As soon as Darren opens the door to the restaurant, Chris sees the hostess behind the podium, grinning at them. Suddenly he realizes they’re in public where anyone can see. He remembers how he’s on a hit TV show and now that he has a publicist and is famous enough to have thousands of Twitter followers, people will know. He’s out but in a non-threatening way; he hasn’t talked about it publicly very much and hasn’t seriously dated now that the show has experienced some success. Between the show and working on his writing, he hasn’t had the time or the desire to do so either. Oh my God, this is actually a date.

In a panic, Chris drops Darren’s hand as if he’s been burned. Darren glances down between them and then frowns at him before the hostess gets his attention.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asks politely.

“Yeah, um, table for two, please,” Darren tells her.

Chris trails quietly behind them, stopping at the booth as directed. Then he sits across from Darren. 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Darren wonders, pointedly gazing at him with those damn eyes. 

Chris looks at him, but only for a moment, before he picks up his menu and searches for something he might like.

“Yeah. Guess I’m still learning that people actually want to hang out with me and talk shop. It’s a relatively new phenomenon for me,” Chris explains.

“It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it? Finding a place that you belong in, finding your people, so to speak.”

Chris’ eyes flicker back up to Darren, who’s now casually perusing his own menu. The lyrics from “To Have a Home” from _A Very Potter Sequel_ ring through Chris’ head:

_I finally found it, a place where I’m wanted..._

Chris chuckles wryly and barely stops himself from humming it and seeming like more of a fanboy freak than he was earlier at work.

Darren meets his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing. I just--Something you said.”

“Oh my God, now you have to fucking tell me!” Darren exclaims. “What the hell did I say?”

“‘Finding a place where you belong,’” Chris repeats Darren’s words from earlier. “It reminded me of one of your songs in _A Very Potter Sequel.”_

“What one?” Darren challenges.

“I think you know.”

“Not a clue. Maybe you need to sing a few lines. I have a tendency to forget my own lyrics.”

“Darren!” He chides, his face reddening at the prospect. “I don’t--Not here.”

“Hey, c’mon.” Darren reaches across the table. “For me. Just a little bit.”

Chris doesn’t take his hand but sits up straighter and sings quietly, _“To think, it’s been here all along, somewhere to belong, and a reason, a-something-to believe in.”_

Darren’s eyes light up in wonder as he realizes what song it is. He stares, transfixed, and when Chris stops, Darren picks up where he left off.

_“I finally found it, a place where I’m wanted...”_

It’s Chris’ turn to stare; hearing that voice not through a screen but live and coming from the man in front of him shows him just how talented Darren is and how great he’ll be on the show. He hasn’t always enjoyed the singing aspect of his role on “Glee” very much but he hopes that he can sing with Darren one day soon.

 _“To have a home,”_ Chris harmonizes with Darren, succumbing to his wish already.

From the way Darren beams at him, he guesses that Darren might be thinking the same thing.

But Chris stops himself from singing further when he realizes the waitress has arrived at their table.

Darren screams out, _“I used to dream about it!”_

But he’s cut off by the waitress coughing.

“Oh, sorry,” Darren apologizes, returning to his speaking voice. “I got a little carried away with the free show.”

“It’s alright. I liked it.” The waitress smiles.

Chris narrows his eyes at her.

She studies them, her eyes flickering between Chris and Darren for a few moments before settling back on Chris. Then her mouth drops open slightly for a second until she regains her composure.

“Oh, I, uh, I’m sorry. My name’s Jessica. What can I start you off with, sir?”

Chris tersely orders a Diet Coke while Darren quickly orders a water after him.

“I’ll be right back with those, guys,” she answers. “I’ll give you a few more minutes to order.”

Darren smiles back at her and thanks her, seemingly oblivious to the exchange between her and Chris.

“Wow, everything looks good,” Darren says casually, looking down at the menu again. “I can never decide what I want here.”

Meanwhile, Chris thinks of a decision of a different kind: whether or not he should ask for a clear definition of what tonight is really about. From what happened when they parked, Chris is sure that Darren wants more than friendly banter and information about the show. However, Darren must be curious about the latter, depending on how much research he’s done on it, if any.

“I know what I want,” Chris declares, setting his gaze on Darren’s mouth. “I wonder if it’s an option given how popular of a choice it seems to be.”

“Huh,” Darren remarks and looks up at him. Chris doesn’t miss how Darren glances at his lips for a second. 

“I’m sure that they’ll tell you if it’s not available,” Darren continues. “Otherwise, you should totally go for it.”

Chris opens his mouth to unlock Darren’s cryptic message once and for all when the server returns with their drinks and asks if they’re ready. Chris speaks up first.

“Yeah, I’m more than ready,” Chris states, rattling off what he wants.

He gets the sampler of eight pieces of sushi, including four of the California roll and four of the rainbow roll; he figures these are the probably the tamest as it seems the ingredients are mostly cooked and have recognizable names. He’s been brave enough tonight trying this place and trying out this thing with Darren, whatever it might be.

Darren orders a few pieces of a dragon roll, along with sashimi with extra wasabi and a shot of sake.

“Extra wasabi?” Chris asks once the waitress is gone. “Feeling adventurous?”

“I like to walk on the wild side, Chris. Life’s too short, y’know?”

“I guess you’re right.” Chris shrugs. 

He sits back in his seat, content for now to bask in Darren’s presence rather than figure out what they are to each other. Life is short, but Chris has at least the rest of tonight to find out.

\----

For the rest of their meal, they chat between bites. Darren quizzes Chris on his Broadway knowledge, since, after all, they’re going to see someone who’s primarily known as a performer there. Chris gets every question correct without even a hint from Darren. He also tries not to stare at how Darren skillfully handles chopsticks and the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows an entire piece of sushi.

For his part, Chris struggles with the chopsticks at first, not wanting to ask for a fork if Darren isn’t too. Darren watches and chuckles for a minute before taking pity on him.

Then Darren slides out of his seat and sits next to Chris. 

“Here, let me show you,” Darren suggests, throwing his arm around Chris and covering his hand with Chris’ own where they’re fumbling with the chopsticks. “You have to get comfortable holding them first.”

“I’m not sure this is the most effective way,” Chris observes, his palms sweating at how close they are once again. “Are there any other better teaching methods?”

“Well, I can be less hands-on if that’s what you want, but I kind of dig this style.” Darren exhales into his ear and squeezes his hand, while Darren’s hip bumps against his own. 

“Are you alright with it?” Darren questions, his eyes meeting Chris’.

“Yeah. Whatever you think is best,” Chris affirms. “You seem to be the master.”

“Thanks. Glad you think so highly of me,” Darren says, intertwining their fingers. “Because I actually might be screwing it up.”

“I don’t mind. It has its perks, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Darren raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, I suppose I can take my hand back.”

Chris wants to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. Instead he licks his lips and says, “Not yet. Please. I need your expertise.”

“Fine.” Darren acquiesces. “But only because you said please. And I’m a sucker for good manners.”

“Ahh, now I know your weakness, Mr. Criss. I’ll keep that mind on set tomorrow.”

“Curses! Foiled again! I need to stop giving it all away in one day.”

“I’m sure there’s still something left to learn for me to exploit.” 

It’s Chris turn to smirk this time.

“Perhaps.” Darren pauses and bites his lip. “I’ll let you figure it out.”

“There’s always later tonight,” Chris reminds him. “And tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” Darren murmurs.

Chris ignores the fluttering in his stomach and switches back to the topic at hand. “So, um, uh, the chopsticks.”

“Right, right.” Darren sadly untangles their fingers and lets go, resting his hand on the tabletop next to Chris. “First, you gotta hold this one.” He taps the upper chopstick. “Like this.” He carefully places Chris’ index finger about one-third of the way from the top. “Kinda like a pencil.”

“Hmm. Okay. Seems easy so far.”

“Wait, there’s more! The other chopstick has to go against your ring finger, like so.” Darren adjusts the second stick so it sits at the proper angle in Chris’ hand, as instructed. “And the pointed sides are both down, so you’re on the right track. Then you only move the upper chopstick, using your thumb, pointer, and middle fingers only.” He strokes each finger briefly as he mentions them, making Chris shiver.

“Thank you for the tutorial, Darren.”

“No problem.”

Chris glances out of the corner of his eye and swears that Darren winks at him.

“Okay. Let me try it,” Chris replies, ignoring Darren’s flirtation. 

After one failed attempt where he drops the piece of California roll, Chris picks it up once more and pops it in his mouth. Darren is still sitting next to him with his arm around him while Chris waits for him to move. After Chris swallows, he glances back at Darren.

“Are you done?” Chris asks.

“I’m just getting started,” he whispers in Chris’ ear and covers his hand over Chris’ for a moment before he slowly slides across the booth, moving out of Chris’ space.

As he tries not to check out Darren’s ass when he gets up and returns to his seat, an inevitable truth dawns on him: Darren likes him.

The big question lingering in Chris’ mind is what he should do about it.

\----

But Darren doesn’t give him much time to think about that. His smile is too distracting as he sweetly offers to pay the bill. He’s pretty sure that he has more money than Darren, if his last exorbitant paycheck is anything to go by. He can definitely save a lot of it to buy a house one day. Maybe he’ll even get a cat. Chris briefly wonders if Darren likes cats, until he catches himself interrupting and slapping his hand down on the receipt. Darren smacks his hand down over Chris’ and kindly tells him, “Relax, I got this. I ordered more stuff than you anyway so most of it’s mine. Besides, I invited you. Manners, remember?”

Chris blushes, remembering how Darren opened his door for him and drove them here. Yes, Chris can do these things himself, but it’s so nice to have someone who cares enough to offer on their very first day together. So he allows Darren to pay for their meal and walks beside him as they leave, when he’s so close to reaching for Darren’s hand.

“Chris, I don’t have cooties,” Darren mentions, opening the restaurant door for Chris to exit in front of him. “You can hold my hand if you want to. Just sayin’.”

“Are you sure? I was planning on stocking up on hand sanitizer in preparation for tomorrow,” Chris quips as he walks past Darren. “But you’re telling me it’s safe?”

“Absolutely one-hundred percent.” Darren falls into step beside him, heading into the parking lot. “Plus it’s too late. You kinda already touched me.”

“Shit. Guess I’m screwed then.”

“In that case, maybe you’re immune. Might have to do a quick once-over to double check.”

Chris reaches the passenger door and pauses with his fingers on the handle, frozen as Darren approaches him. He stands right in front of Chris, close enough that Chris should be uncomfortable. However, for some reason he isn’t. Darren stays there for a long moment, his eyes lingering across Chris’ face, down his chest and legs, and then back up again. Chris gulps. Darren’s tongue darts out briefly from between his lips.

“Yeah, you look pretty good to me,” Darren offers.

Chris grips the handle tighter and bites his lip, his free hand twitching at his side. 

“All clear?” Chris asks.

“Crystal. Perfect.”

“Good. We should, um, we should get going to the concert then.”

“Sure, Chris.” Darren pats him on the shoulder with a cheeky smile before spinning on his heel and going over to the driver’s side. 

Chris can’t help but blink in amazement at how Darren checks him out and just moves on. How can he study every inch of Chris’ body and file it away as though it never happened? How can he go back to sitting in the driver’s seat without a care in the world? How can he not be utterly shaken the way Chris is?

The passenger side window slides down, interrupting Chris from his thoughts. 

“Hey, you getting in, slow poke?” Darren calls from inside the car.

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris opens the door and takes his place in the passenger seat. “I was thinking, that’s all.”

“Well, you can do that in the car on the way to the show.” Darren clicks his seatbelt into place and starts the car. “You seem to be doing a lot of that.”

“It’s not every day that I spend long periods of time with someone I just met. I mean, when I’m not working.”

“But you’re having fun, right?” 

Darren’s eyes flicker across his face questioningly.

“Yeah, I am.” Chris nods, remembering to buckle his seatbelt. “I’m glad I said yes.”

“I am too, Chris.” There’s a fondness to his tone that Chris catches. “I like you, y’know.”

“I know.” 

They stare at each other for a long moment. Chris is tempted to close the gap between them and go for it. He wants to find out what those parted full lips taste like after being teased by them all night, and all day for that matter. Darren licks his lips and moves in ever so slightly. Chris does too. Darren turns, adjusting his body in his seat. Chris does the same. Darren exhales, the air hitting Chris’ mouth.

But then a horn from another car beeps, jolting them apart.

“Fuck,” Darren curses, turning back to the steering wheel and glancing over his left shoulder. “Fucking assholes. Can’t wait for a goddamn parking space.”

Chris sighs as Darren backs out of the space and leaves the parking lot. Of course he can’t kiss his teenage crush who actually returns his feelings. That would be far too easy. Then again, nothing in life has ever come easy for Chris. Yet, here he is, in Los Angeles, working on a popular TV show as an actor. He also happens to be hanging out with the guy he’s lusted after, who is actually even dreamier in person. Maybe things will work out.

“What’s up, Chris? You’re thinking again, aren’t you?” Darren asks, breaking the temporary silence.

“Yeah, it’s not against the law or anything, Darren. You said I could.”

“True. Could you let me in on that action?” 

“It’s not important,” Chris assures, staring out the window at the palm tree-dotted freeway as Darren drives on toward the venue.

“I bet it is. I’m curious. Humor me,” Darren urges.

Chris turns his head toward Darren, who looks at him for a second before focusing back on the road. He thinks about exactly what to say and settles on, “I like you too, Darren.”

“That’s a relief. It’s always to easier to work with someone who actually likes me, especially if I want to get to know them outside of work.”

“Seems like you’re working really hard on getting to know me, quite intimately.”

Darren shrugs, switching to the middle lane of traffic. “What’s wrong with that?”

Chris thinks that a lot could be wrong with that; he’s already seen a few on-set relationships begin and implode horribly, or they simply fizzle out, resulting in so much tension. The others treated it casually, as part of the hookup culture that seemed so prominent among the young, single cast members. They especially loved it when a guest star came along, fitting into their routine of getting together with someone and then moving on. It was bound to happen with so many hormones racing, so many attractive people coming and going, and so much time spent together. Despite Ashley and Lea’s cajoling, Chris had stayed out of that scene. He didn’t want to be a part of it and he was hoping that Darren wouldn’t want to be either.

“We’ll see,” Chris answers.

“Well, that was cryptic. Curiouser and curiouser.”

“You’ll find out soon enough once you meet everyone else.”

 _“If_ I meet everyone else,” Darren stresses. “I’m only a guest star. I’m not going to push my luck.”

“I’m sure you will at some point, if you’re ever interacting with them in a scene. You might cross paths with them on set even if you don’t,” Chris reasons.

“True. Could be awesome but I don’t want to force it. If it happens, it happens. I’m fine with just you so far.”

“Good, because I don’t know if I want to share you quite yet.” 

Chris doesn’t mean to say that but it slips out and he smacks his hand over his mouth in surprise.

“Really?” Darren wonders, amusement evident in his tone. “Am I your new toy or something?”

“I swear I didn’t mean that.” Darren stops at a red light and looks over at Chris. “It’s totally fine. Y’know, I wouldn’t mind you playing with me, since you like me so much and all. And I like you.”

Chris ponders the possibilities of that statement, given all that’s happened between he and Darren so far. They’ve chatted all day, flirted all night, and damn near kissed several times. He can’t help imagining when their lips finally touch and if Darren will take it any further. Chris already knows that he wants to find out how Darren’s skin might feel under his fingertips and he can tell that Darren might want that too.

With this in mind, Chris replies boldly, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to that. Playing with you, I mean.”

Darren clears his throat, “Y’know, we could, um--”

Once again, a car horn blares, interrupting whatever Darren was about to say.

“God damn it,” Darren curses, focusing on the road again and putting the car into motion. “Never mind. We have a show to get to.”

“Are we almost there, by the way?” Chris asks instead of clarifying whatever Darren meant.

“Mhmm. Just a couple more blocks. Why? Tired of talking to me already? I thought you liked me, Chris.”

“You know what they say, familiarity breeds contempt,” Chris counters.

“Ouch. It’s been less than twenty-four hours since we met. You’re wounding me here,” he tells Chris before looking out the passenger side window to change lanes.

“Something tells me that you’ll recover just fine.” Chris chuckles.

“I doubt it, but maybe the smooth sounds of Sutton Foster’s voice will soothe my poor heart.”

“Good thing we’re seeing her soon then.”

“Yeah. Good thing.”

The bantering continues the rest of way to the venue, Darren’s comments bouncing off of Chris’ with a rhythm that feels oddly familiar despite their lack of shared history. Chris wonders if that will translate at all to their working relationship and what it means for their personal future. Will they continue this conversation and become something more, both onscreen and off? He supposes he’ll have to wait and see, but for now, he’s not going to worry about that. He’ll enjoy the rest of this night and see where it takes him.

\----

Once they reach the theatre, Darren kicks off his celebration of their adventure with a drink from the bar and asks Chris if he wants anything.

“Diet Coke, with no ice. I’m only twenty,” Chris reminds him.

“Shit. I totally forgot.” Darren leans into him and Chris catches the scent of his cologne, masculine but fresh. “I’m sure there are ways around that though, you big TV star.”

“I know, but I don’t like doing that. I don’t want special treatment.”

“You deserve it.” Darren nudges him with his arm, his knuckles brushing Chris’ wrist. “You don’t have to be a diva or anything but you should enjoy the fruits of your labor every once in a while. You gotta have some fun.”

“I do, just usually not with alcohol.” 

The bartender places Chris’ drink on the bar and Darren hands it to him.

“Are you having fun, Chris?” He raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that why you were late this morning?”

Chris blushes as his fingers graze Darren’s own, although it’s more because of the touch than the implications of the question. “Actually, no. I was busy working last night.”

“Working? Oh, do tell.” Darren picks up his own drink, a short glass with bourbon in it, the liquid only a shade darker than Darren’s intrigued eyes.

“Not for the show,” Chris clarifies while Darren hands some cash to the bartender to pay for their drinks. “I’m working on a side project. I’m not even sure it’ll amount to anything but I like doing it.”

Darren takes a sip of his drink and Chris tries not to stare at him swallowing. 

“Well, Chris, that’s really fucking important, to be proud of what you’re doing and really love it. If you have that, you’re lucky. And if you get success out of it, that’s even better. But unwinding is good too. Having fun is equally as important.”

“I am having fun, with you.”

“Good, because we’re just getting started.”

Chris downs a bit of his drink and hopes Darren is right. He shivers as the knuckles of Darren’s free hand casually rub against his own while they’re walking to their seats, reminding him of how badly he wants this man he’s known less than one day. He wants to hold his hand, he wants to kiss him, he wants to learn more about him.

He’s definitely on his way to doing all that and more, if he only takes a chance. He thinks about this shortly after they sit down, when the lights are still bright in the audience and the show hasn’t started yet. Chris sets his forearm on the armrest between them and Darren’s fingers dance on top of his, practically asking for permission. Chris looks over at him and grins right before the lights dim above them and the lights on the stage come up. Darren doesn’t gaze back but he rests his hand over Chris’ in response.

It’s comfortable and easy but still somehow thrilling, with Darren’s hand on his during the show. Sutton opens with the title track from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ and continues on with other songs from shows she’s been in, along with Broadway classics that fit her vocal style as well. She also sings an upbeat number that she says is from her album, an old-school jazz cover that she made her own.

The lyrics ring true as Chris listens to her belt them out.

_“...But now that the stars are in your eyes, I’m beginning to see the light...”_

He watches the lights shine in Darren’s eyes, wide, hazel, and clearly amused at the performance.

 _“Used to ramble through the park, shadow boxing in the dark, then you came and caused a spark that’s a four-alarm fire now,”_ she sings.

Chris thinks of the few dates he’s been on since he’s lived in L.A. and the people that Lea, Jenna, and Amber have cajoled him into talking to at parties just because they were gay and the least bit attractive. Chris would get into a conversation and there would be no spark, except for maybe fleeting lust.

But with Darren, the connection has been instant, his heart skipping a beat in that cliché way ever since they shook hands. Darren’s hands have been warm, and so have his eyes and his heart. Of course, the lust is there too but it’s accompanied with endless discussion which ignites Chris’ curiosity with every word. It’s not all theatre or work, either. Chris wants to find out more about the man himself.

 _“But now that your lips are burnin’ mine, I’m beginning to see the light,”_ she playfully continues.

Chris hasn’t kissed Darren yet but he hopes to find out what those lips taste like, especially after being teased all night with them.

Darren catches Chris’ eye through the brief instrumental break and Sutton’s repetition of, _“I’m beginning to see the light.”_

Darren’s knowing smile says that he wants Chris, too, as the instruments play on and Sutton hits a high note. Darren squeezes Chris’ hand tight but then lets go. Then Darren lifts his hand for a moment. Chris turns over his own hand, his palm facing up towards Darren, who understands. Darren clasps his hand in Chris’ and glances down at Chris’ lips. Chris leans in first this time, and Darren follows. Sutton busts out another high note and the instruments get louder. But soon enough, the song ends and the lights go up; everyone applauds, causing Chris and Darren to jump apart again.

Chris’ heart sinks at another missed chance to kiss him, especially now that he’s clear on where this thing between them is going. Luckily, Darren poses a welcome suggestion that gives Chris some hope.

“You wanna get out of here?” Darren offers, their hands still clasped.

“Oh my God, yes,” Chris says, the words tumbling out quickly. “But what about the--?”

“Fuck it. It’s probably almost over anyway.”

They squeeze through everyone who’s giving a standing ovation, leaving their drinks and the rest of the audience behind. Chris holds on tight to Darren’s hand until they have to part to get in the car.

“So, where do you want to go?” Chris asks once he’s safely buckled in.

“Anywhere, with you, Chris.”

It almost makes Chris want to kiss him right then and there, but part of him wants to wait a little longer and savor these moments before everything between them changes. He also kind of wants to pinch himself at the notion that the same Darren Criss, whom he’s watched on a small screen in his bedroom, is next to him and wants to kiss him just as much.

“I, um, take me home,” Chris tells him. Then his mouth drops open as he realizes the implications. “Not like that. I mean, uh--”

Darren’s smile widens, all his teeth showing and his eyes scrunching up so that Chris can hardly see them. 

“Relax,” Darren assures. “No pressure. There’s always another time, right?”

“Definitely,” Chris confirms.

Chris doesn’t know what the future holds, but he knows that he wants Darren in it and he’s glad that Darren feels the same.

For now, he’s just along for the ride.

\----

Darren pulls into Chris’ driveway soon after that and Chris almost regrets asking to go home. He doesn’t want this night to end yet.

Thankfully, Darren obliges him when he asks to walk him to his door. Chris lets him and Darren even opens Chris’ door so he can exit the vehicle. Darren’s hand rests on his lower back comfortably as he escorts Chris to his doorstep. Chris freezes for a few seconds in anticipation as they stand in front of the doorway.

“So, I had a nice time,” Chris starts, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Darren agrees, his long eyelashes fluttering as his gaze travels down to Chris’ mouth once more.

“Thanks for the invitation. I can’t wait to do it again. I--”

Suddenly Chris is cut off by the press of Darren’s mouth on his. Chris stills as he had done before, until he remembers to react, lest Darren stops and gets the wrong idea. Chris’ hands shake so he clenches them at first and then releases them, gripping Darren’s upper arms, just below his elbows. Darren reaches out, his fingertips ghosting the top of Chris’ ribcage on both sides. Darren tastes like a hint of sweet mixed with spice, probably from the bourbon he drank earlier or maybe that’s simply him. Chris tightens his hold on Darren, whose hands curl around Chris’ ribs, pulling him closer. Darren kisses a little harder, his fingers sliding a bit behind Chris’ back, nearly closing the small gap between their bodies. Chris inhales sharply and just like that, Darren breaks away, a smirk on his face.

“Sorry, I kind of cut you off there,” Darren apologizes, his tongue darting out from between his lips.

Chris hopes he uses that tongue next time.

“No, you aren’t,” Chris answers.

“You’re right. I’m not. I’ve been wanting to do that all night. All day, actually.”

Chris’ eyes widen. “You--what?”

Darren nods slowly. “You had to know that. I really like you. I thought that was pretty obvious. I was totally feeling vibes and I could tell you were too.”

Chris feels his face growing hot as he finally relaxes his hold on Darren’s arms. “Maybe I was.”

“Maybe, eh?”

“A guy has to keep some secrets.” Chris laughs, echoing what Darren said earlier in the day on set.

Darren’s fingers run along Chris’ back soothingly. “My own words coming back to haunt me,” Darren returns. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me again,” Chris replies before he can even think.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I can do that.”

Chris furrows his eyebrows in lieu of speaking.

“I don’t think I’d be able to stop,” Darren explains, his eyes flickering across Chris’ face.

“Consider it an exercise in restraint. Controlled danger, if you will,” Chris responds boldly, reminding himself of when Darren mentioned during their lunch break that he likes a bit of danger.

Predictably, Darren responds with, “I like the way you think,” before pulling him for another kiss that’s longer this time. 

Darren’s hands trail lower down Chris’ back, stopping just above his ass. Chris’ own hands cup Darren’s cheeks and he steps closer, leaving a sliver of space between them. Darren strokes Chris’ hip bones with his thumbs and Chris feels a slight twitch between his legs. But he doesn’t tell Darren to stop, so the torturous yet welcome touch continues. Darren’s fingers dig into his back at the same time that his tongue delves into Chris’ mouth. Chris kisses back eagerly, tasting the hint of spice still lingering on Darren. 

Chris resists the urge to bring him even closer because he better understands Darren’s reluctance to kiss him; he definitely doesn’t want to stop. But he needs to if he wants to keep his job and not end up in jail for indecent exposure. He also needs to protect his heart a little longer. Darren is special but Chris is still terrified of jumping headfirst into whatever this might be.

So Chris reluctantly pulls away this time, catching his breath and letting his hands fall away from Darren’s face.

“That was--That was good,” Chris says.

“Spectacular, even?”

“How about totally awesome?” Chris jokes.

Then Darren’s hands return to his sides, sadly no longer on Chris, who misses the touch already.

Darren shakes his head. “You know you get one free pass with that and you already used it. You’re lucky you’re cute so I’ll forgive you for that.”

“Oh, there’s more where that came from, Mister.”

“Honestly, I’m looking forward to it, since it’s from you.”

“Tomorrow?” 

“Maybe. Over the craft service table?”

“Sure.”

“It’s a date, then.”

“See you in the morning.”

“Yeah, see ya,” Darren reaffirms, his face lighting up before he gives Chris a quick peck on the lips.

Darren stands there for a long moment, studying Chris carefully. Chris doesn’t want to hide, for once, letting him openly gaze. Chris takes the time to notice Darren’s spit-slick lips and nearly asks him to stay.

But Darren opens up his mouth first to say, “Good night, Chris.”

“Good night, Darren.”

With that, Darren heads back to his car and drives away, Chris’ heart still beating rapidly at the thought of all that happened today. He rushed in late to work, apologizing profusely when he met his new costar, whose stunning features caught him off guard from the very first moment. He instantly recognized him and somehow, they garnered enough rapport for Darren to ask him out, although they barely knew each other. The easy conversation, constant flirting, and near misses finally culminated in not one but two kisses, and the promise of many more.

Chris is eager to find out what will come next and briefly wonders how he’ll work with Darren on screen. For now, though, he’ll go to sleep, dreaming of Darren’s lips on his with the same fervor as their real-life kisses. Much like the rest of Chris’ life lately, dreams and reality have melted together until they’re barely distinguishable. He truly realizes how fortunate he is to be living a dream, both in his professional life and his personal life. He just hopes that continues.

With Darren by his side, he’s pretty sure it will. 


End file.
